<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Girl by TheAuthorsMusician</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061726">The New Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorsMusician/pseuds/TheAuthorsMusician'>TheAuthorsMusician</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life with the Ghosts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:26:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorsMusician/pseuds/TheAuthorsMusician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison's friend is coming to live at Button House for a while but what do the ghostly inhabitants make of her?</p>
<p>I'll try my absolute best to upload each week but I apologise if I'm sometimes late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life with the Ghosts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Even though series 2 is now out, everything in this entire fanfiction is set during series 1.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“She’s here!” Alison shouted to Mike as she rushed to get to the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s her?!” Fanny screeched after her. “But she’s on a motorcycle, no respecting lady should ever sit on a vehicle like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, calm down.” Alison said coming back into the room. “Now she’s been through a lot so if you wouldn’t mind, try your best to be slightly nice to her. Also she’s probably the least ladylike person you will ever meet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean she can see us.” Kitty asked hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I’m going to let her explain that to you if she wants to, just don’t pressure her into doing it. And Thomas...just don’t be like you were with me.” The regency poet sighed but at least he had finally accepted that Alison was never going to like him in that way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outside, the new girl was climbing off her motorbike and picking up a few bags from the sidecar attached when the front door opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ivory!” Alison cried. Ivory reached up and took off her helmet revealing a smile underneath an unruly mop of short purple hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alison, it’s so good to see you.” She walked over to give her a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still got the limp I see.” Alison said nudging her slightly and giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m afraid I’m stuck with that after what happened. Anyway are you putting the kettle on? I’m absolutely parched.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went inside and made their way down to the kitchen after leaving Ivory’s luggage in the hallway. Mike put the kettle on as Alison went to the fridge to get the milk out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BOO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Robin don’t do that.” Alison said as he stepped out of the side of the fridge laughing along with Ivory and some of the ghosts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing a ghost thing?” Mike asked, Alison nodded and explained that Mike was the only one in the house who couldn’t see them. Ivory took over making the tea and they all sat down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you still drive around that old relic.” Alison said, referring to the motorcycle outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, that ‘old relic’ is known as Betty and yes, I can’t part with her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You named your bike Betty?” Mike asked, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, my great-grandfather did when he got her in 1917 during the First World War and apart from a couple of repairs she’s still going strong.” Mike nodded his head in understanding. Suddenly Kitty spoke up, startling two out of three living people at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we play a game tonight? Please, it’s been so long since we’ve had someone new here who can see us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now Kitty, leave the poor girl alone. It’s clear she’s had a long journey and needs rest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Captain.” Ivory said shocking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know?” He asked. She took a mouthful of her tea and replied, shrugging her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are in your uniform, it was a bit obvious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good point, very well then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“However, Kitty was it? I would love to play a game tonight. Give me a few moments to take my things to my room and change out of my leathers and I’ll come down. It’ll give me a chance to get to know you all better as well.” Ivory said, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alison and Mike helped her take her bags up the stairs and left her alone to take a shower and get changed. So far it seemed to be going well. Hopefully the ghosts wouldn’t ask too many personal questions Alison thought to herself as she went to gather the rests of the ghosts who weren’t in the kitchen previously and tell them the plans for the evening.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ghosts find out a bit more about Ivory but how will they react to the news?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alison had somehow managed to convince the ghosts to arrange themselves in some sort of circle on the floor apart from Fanny who had refused to do so and so sat in a chair with Humphrey’s head next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivory walked in, now in shorts and comfy clothes, and Kitty screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your leg gone? Alison, she's missing a leg!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Kitty, I know, calm down.” Alison said to the Georgian woman and turned to Ivory who was doubled over on her crutches laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I have to say, that’s the first time I’ve had that response to it.” With a surprisingly quick pace, Ivory made her way across the room and sat down next to Mike and the Captain, well aware that most of the ghosts were looking at the space where her left leg should have been. She held a book up and looked around the group,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve brought some pictures, it might help to explain some things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slight problem is that we haven’t decided on what game to play yet.” Pat said chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could always just ask questions instead.” Ivory suggested and the rest of the group agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start by going anti-clockwise around the group starting with me and then Pat.” Alison said after rhyming off everybody’s names hoping that Ivory caught them. “Right Ivory, my question is do you still have a weird obsession with model tanks?” Ivory choked on air as she laughed. The Captain looked intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, first things first, I’m not obsessed, I only have...” She thought for a moment, counting on her fingers. “Alright I get where you’re coming from and in that case yes, yes I am. However my grandad got me interested in them and if it wasn’t for him then I wouldn’t be where I am now. Anyway, next?” With Alison acting as an interpreter for Mike, Pat spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi I’m Pat, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a Scout Leader.” he said pointing to the arrow in his neck, “Anyway, my question for you is do you by any chance have disc two of ‘Friends’?” The rest of the ghosts leaned in for the answer in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm... I think I do.” Ivory said, slightly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, we’ll finally find out what happens next.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next was Fanny, “I’m Lady Fanny Button, this is my house and my question for you is how are you able to see us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Fanny, this house is lovely, by the way, and I suffered an accident about a year and a half ago which caused me to lose my leg and a lot of blood and I suppose that is why I can see you. That and the fact I got shot in the head once.” She finished.. There was an outcry from the ghosts, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean shot in the head?” Thomas cried, hand over his bullet wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivory sighed, “I suppose I should tell you my story then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Alison asked her and Ivory shrugged and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, up until last year I was in the army on the front lines.” This shocked the ghosts who were not expecting it. Fanny was outraged whilst the Captain spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So women are allowed to fight in combat now?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the laws on it changed and I obviously put my name down for it. That’s how I recognised your uniform, I was a Captain too. However whilst out on the front I stepped on an anti tank mine that had been covered by sand and other debris. It took my leg and left me with a lot of scarring but I’m very lucky to have survived at all. The head shot is a completely different story but I don’t feel like sharing that one tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened the photo album and found a picture of her and 3 uniformed men in a group hug, showing huge smiles all whilst Fanny was still throwing a fit over women being in the military. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Mathew and Simon, and they were with me from the start, we were all childhood friends. This was on my birthday two years ago and unfortunately me and Laurence are the only ones still here.” Clearly not wanting to discuss it further she turned the page to show a picture of her in hospital during recovery after the accident and another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here is me and my grandad.” She glanced over at the Captain who seemed to be the most interested in what she had to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The photo was of a little child sat on an older man’s knee, presumably gazing up at him in wonder, the photograph didn’t show his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He used to tell me stories about his life and time in the army but only the good bits without the killing and things. It’s thanks to him that I joined and it was one of the best things I’ve ever decided to do.” She flicked through the book and stopped at another photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here is one of my grandad and...oh my.” She passed the photo underneath the eyes of the old war Captain who exclaimed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Lord! Your grandfather was William Havers?!” She nodded. And showed the photograph around. It showed the same man as before, just much younger and he was standing next to a much more alive Captain who was just as shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are the chances of that? He’s still alive you know. I could bring him if you wanted?” Ivory asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice.” the Captain replied smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were close weren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very, very close indeed.” he said with a glint in his eye. By this point most of the other ghosts had started to disappear off to bed along with Mike and only Alison, the Captain and Ivory sat on the floor. She thought for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re not Benjamin Thomas are you?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, even though I would appreciate it if you just stuck to Captain please.” he said, coughing and straightening his tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ve heard so much about you. My grandad always talked about you when I was little, even when he was diagnosed with dementia and started to lose his memory, he talked about you more than my grandma Martha. So thank you for keeping him with us.” Ivory smiled. “However, it is getting late and we should really head up to bed.” The Captain and Alison agreed and they headed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivory slowly made her way up the stairs because she didn’t want her crutches to slip on the polished wood and made her way across the hallway to her new room. She opened the door to find Kitty sat on one of the chairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” Ivory asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we could have a sleepover because it’s your first night and I didn’t want you to be lonely.” Kitty replied. Ivory smiled and accepted because Kitty’s bubbly personality was beginning to grow on her and she seemed nice enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if I go to sleep quickly though, I’ve been awake since the early hours and can’t seem to change my sleep pattern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok, I don’t really sleep anyway. As ghosts we just sort of rest, it’s all very strange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well in that case, goodnight.” Ivory said as she turned off the lights and climbed into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Ivory.” Kitty replied and promptly drifted off herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivory woke up at 5am sharp and got up, being careful not to disturb Kitty who was on the other side of the bed. Popping her prosthetic leg on and getting dressed quietly she snuck out of the room and down to the kitchen to get breakfast. Once fed she put her coat on and set off on her morning walk around the grounds, flask of tea in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there.” the Captain turned around abruptly to see Ivory behind him. “What are you doing out here on your own?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I patrol the grounds each morning, noon and night. Old habit I suppose.” he said thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Ivory said, shrugging, “it’s nice to have the silence too, after everything.” The Captain nodded and looked into the distance across the lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I join you?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked on.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed reading this, but before continuing, I want to apologise if anything is not completely accurate in terms of the military and/or amputated limbs. Before writing, I have done research on these topics and topics that are yet to come but if it’s not correct then please feel free to tell me. Also I'm horrendous at making names up so I've used cast names 😂.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will all make sense in this chapter but apologies to anyone named Caroline because I bet you’re really lovely unlike this Caroline.</p><p>Warning - There is a little bit of swearing and mentions of abuse in passing but nothing graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next week was going smoothly until Alison shouted to Ivory in the next room, who was playing a game of chess with Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivory, your mother is here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Ivory shouted before leaping up out of her chair and running as fast as she could up the stairs before Fanny could scold her for her use of bad language, followed by Alison and Mike. Moments later a knock was heard on the door and the three of them came back down wearing different clothes. Mike had changed only his t-shirt to a dress shirt, Alison had got out of her jeans and thrown on the first dress she found and Ivory was in a white prairie dress with lace gloves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Ivory opened the door to reveal a tall, slender woman who looked at Ivory in disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Mother.” Ivory said, bowing her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you foolish girl.” her Mother shot back and walked past her into the living room where the ghosts were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she seems fun.” Mike whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let me do the talking and we should be alright. And she’s called Caroline.” Ivory pleaded and they all followed her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once in the living room the ghosts looked at the new person in confusion, especially Julian who could have sworn he’d seen her somewhere before. From what they had seen of her already then Ivory was nothing alike in looks and personality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please sit down Mother.” Ivory said gesturing to the chair in front of the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re still a disgrace then child?” Caroline said, darting her eyes around the room to inspect it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean.” Ivory said which caused Caroline to swiftly slap her straight across the face. Mike tried to jump forward to stop it but Alison pulled him back, she knew what Ivory’s mother could be like if she wanted to be. The ghosts followed suit with Mike, as over the past week they had grown fond of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not staying for long, I just want to give you two pieces of information. The first is this letter which holds the name of who your father is and the second is I no longer wish to be associated with you so I am here to tell you that I am disowning you and you will no longer be my daughter.” Caroline said, producing an envelope from her handbag and passing it over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you and I think you should leave now.” Ivory said with a sudden burst of confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you.” Caroline said, trying to take another swipe at her, but Ivory caught her arm before the hand met her face again on the already red patch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you said it yourself, I’m no longer your daughter so you no longer have any authority over me. I want you to get out.” Ivory said, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline stood up too and gathered her coat, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what your problem is,” she said, “you’re too stubborn, just like your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I mean, I have no idea who he is but he clearly had enough common sense to leave you so I’ll take it as a compliment.” Ivory said, pushing Caroline closer to the door and eventually outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now thank you for coming, good riddance and please fuck off out of my life.” Ivory said slamming the door in her face and turning around to see the whole household staring at her in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, as you could probably tell I don’t like my mother that much hence why I lived with my grandad when I was little.” Ivory said looking at each of them in turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink?” Mike asked, to which Ivory nodded. As he went off to get glasses Mary spoke up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She be nots a nice woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about her Mary, she won’t be here again and the stuff she did today was nothing compared to what she used to do when I was younger. I remember one time I had accidentally missed a spot whilst cleaning and she locked me in the cellar for three weeks, I was seven at the time. And honestly, I don’t think I would have survived if it wasn’t for Alison, she used to come every night and pass me food and water through the little window that was in there. My grandad and grandma didn’t dare come near the house because she had them both on a restraining order so they couldn’t take me back. It was horrendous but now I’m in a better place and I now have news on who my dad is, so hopefully he's nicer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all headed into the kitchen where Mike had placed three glasses of whiskey out alongside the letter that Ivory had received. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alison, do you mind helping me with my dress.” Ivory asked and Alison went behind her and started to unbutton it much to the horror of the ghosts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, I have my normal clothes underneath it.” she said and indeed when it was off she was in her t-shirt and shorts again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you excited, nervous or what?” Mike asked as Ivory eyed the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it’s strange. I’ve gone 28 years without having the slightest clue who he is and now all I have to do is open that letter and his name will be there. Truth be told, I’m a little scared but we might as well get it over with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached forward, grabbed it and split the seal. With shaking hands she pulled out the paper inside and read it. Nobody looked over her shoulder because they all felt that this should be her moment only and she should only share it if she wanted to. After a few moments Ivory folded it back up and let out a long breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good lord.” she said holding her head in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Julian asked from his spot next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfectly fine thank you...Dad.” Gasps emitted from around the room as Ivory reopened the letter and put it in front of him to read and sure enough, across the top was the name ‘Julian Fawcett MP’ then underneath, ‘Deceased 18th March 1993’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need another drink.” she said, pouring it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Julian said looking up from the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For not knowing and leaving you with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well for one, you said it yourself, you didn’t know so how could you have done anything. Two, I was one year old when you died so anything past then you couldn’t have done anything because you were stuck here and three, if she didn’t get custody of me then I probably wouldn’t have met Alison and therefore would have never met you so please stop apologising.” she finished, taking a sip of her drink and leaning back in her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need some time to think about all this so if you need me I’ll be in the library buried deeply in a book.” Ivory said as she stood up, grabbed her drink and walked out of the kitchen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a slight mention of drug use but not it's not extreme and it's medicinal.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a knock on the front door around midafternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it.” Ivory called coming from the library with a book in her hand, followed by Thomas who too was in the library, reciting his poetry. They were shortly followed by the others who were generally always enthusiastic about visitors, especially Kitty. Ivory opened the door to be greeted by a slightly balding, aged man,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Sir,” he said, Ivory opened her mouth to correct him but he continued before she could, “just popping by to remind you about our yearly dinner and that I’ll be here at eight sharp, as per usual, if you could just give that information for Mike and Annabel and I’ll be on my way, goodbye Sir.” And with that he walked off, calling for his dogs. Ivory shut the door and turned around only to jump at the sight of everyone staring back at her, most of whom she had not heard arrive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barclay </span>
  <span>Beg-Chetwynde, he practically owns everything around here apart from his house and he’s a bit toffee-nosed.” Julian said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but he comes around every year for a meal so that Alison and Mike don’t have to pay him for a little bit of land just outside the gates.” Pat added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, also do I look like a man because he called me ‘Sir’, twice.” Ivory said, waving her hands at her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t worry too much about that. He’s known me for three years and still can’t get my name right.” Alison said walking down the stairs with a large box in her hands. She plonked the box down on the side table and turned to Ivory whilst opening it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look what I found.” Inside the box were a pile of books and a few photos scattered around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, this isn’t what I think it is, is it?” Alison nodded and laughed as she pulled out the first book ‘Emma’ and handed it to Ivory. Seeing a book from his era piqued Thomas’ interest and he leaned in closer but gasped in horror when Ivory opened it to reveal lots of little pencil markings scattered around the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of effrontery is this? You have written all over these pages.” he cried sounding hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, it’s only in pencil so it can be removed if it has to. But these are from when I did my degree at university.” she laughed, “I did English Literature which probably explains why I like spending so much time in the library.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking further into the box Ivory pulled out a few more books and anthologies until she reached the bottom where the pictures lay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alison, do you remember these?” The first one was of the two women but while Ivory was showing a smile, the photo Alison was sitting with her head in her hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, that was a bad time, I can remember the feeling.” she whined, her face going slightly paler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Robin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Robin, how to put this, it was a house party and Alison accidentally served my space brownies, which are normal brownies with cannabis,” Julian raised his eyebrows, “however this batch was stronger than normal and this picture is a result of Alison experiencing her first and last drug high. It was hilarious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was not hilarious, I’ve never felt so sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but you also spent three hours trying to chat my kettle up after everyone else had left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What actually happened that night?” Alison asked, Ivory thought hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I carried you to the next room and put you to bed so you could get some sleep.” Ivory laughed, “Don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, please could you forget all of that and we can pretend that nobody heard a thing.” Alison said, looking at the ghosts for reassurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody heard what.” Mike asked, coming in through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, don’t worry.” Alison said, giving him a smile and then smirked at Ivory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, we can go through this lot later but in the meantime I think we should start getting ready for tomorrow night and what I mean by that is let me do the cooking and you just decide what to wear.” Alison agreed and her and Mike went off to whatever they had previously been doing, Ivory started to pack up the box and as she picked it up, Fanny cornered her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned that you used narcotics in the past, I do hope that is behind you and you don’t end up like your Father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually Fanny, I still use them daily and it’s not pretty if I don’t have them. They keep me calm and let me sleep. Anyway, I only use cannabis now, unlike when I was younger and it’s prescribed to me by my doctor.” Ivory said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be that serious, I suspect you actually have nothing wrong with you at all.” Fanny said in a matter-of-factly way. Ivory was starting to become impatient with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, last time when I tried to go without it for a week I ended up giving up hope on everything and going through a bad time, so trust me, I am never not having it again.” This silenced the Edwardian lady and she walked out, taking the box to her room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just wanted to give a really big thank you to everyone who has read/commented/left kudos and/or bookmarked this story. It seriously means a lot to me knowing that you enjoy reading this fanfiction and it really helps to encourage me when it comes to writing the next chapters. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At this current moment in time, Ivory was in the kitchen cooking and in a friendly competition with Thomas over who could recite the most of ‘Mansfield Park’ from memory by swapping speaking at each sentence and over the last hour, they had gathered a rather large audience from the residents of the house. Alison walked in to grab a drink and was surprised to see the crowd,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ivory and Thomas are reading ‘Mansfield Park’ by Jane Austen, it’s going really well actually.” Pat whispered, not wanting to disturb the two performers. Alison nodded and left with a cup in her hand, leaving the whole room to it, at least they were occupied and out of her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour before Barclay was due to arrive, Mike, Alison and Ivory decided to get changed into their evening wear but as they walked up the stairs, Ivory stopped dead in her tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got literally nothing to wear.” Ivory said, remembering her only dress which she promptly got rid of after her mother had disowned her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you wear your uniform?” Mike suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, good idea and if this Barclay man sees me in a skirt then he might realise I’m not a man.” Ivory replied laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, only half an hour later there was a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re early!” Ivory shouted, running down the stairs and making the onlooking ghosts take a second look at her. She had ditched her usual messy hair, t-shirt, knee-length shorts and fluffy socks and was now donning a khaki coloured uniform with gleaming black shoes and her purple hair was now neatly combed to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yous looks like the Captain...in a skirt.” Mary said, tilting her head slightly. Ivory laughed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well I’m afraid the uniform hasn’t changed all that much but now I have the mental image of the Captain in a skirt and I thank you for that Mary.” Ivory said, trying her best to suppress a laugh but failing miserably when she saw a few of the others giggling too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Alison said who had come down the stairs in a light pink floral dress followed by Mike in another one of his Hawaiian influenced shirts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened and outside stood Barclay and Bunny who, from the looks of it, had already been drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Annabel. Oh look Buns, she’s in the army.” Barclay said and badly saluted which made most people grimace but at least Ivory’s plan had worked and now Barclay realised she was a woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do come on in through.” Alison said earning a confused look from Ivory for how she phrased it. Alison closed the door and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was about to come that evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who are you again?” Barclay asked, peering down at Ivory whilst Bunny was busy talking to a portrait on the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a good friend of Alison’s, we’ve known each other since childhood. Anyway I don’t seem to know much about you so why don’t you tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alison was pleased, with the visitors distracted she could now go into the dining room and arrange the table as Ivory had taught her, much to the pleasure of Fanny who was happy that Ivory knew her etiquette standards. When this was done she beckoned everyone in and along with Ivory went off to retrieve the first course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So here is your first course, it’s soup. This will then be followed by pork and then to finish, a chocolate mousse with a splash of rum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds delightful, doesn’t it Buns?” Barclay said whilst Bunny just nodded in her drunken stupor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the ghosts at this point had gone upstairs to watch ‘Friends’ which had been put on for them, however, Kitty, Mary and Thomas remained. The two female ghosts were deep in conversation, with Mary teaching Kitty multiple benefits of herbal plants whilst the poet on the other side of the room was staring wistfully at Ivory after developing a fondness for her, brought about by their game earlier that day. But then again he was a Romantic poet, he had a fondness for everyone, even for Julian when he first showed up. Thomas grimaced at the memory, shook his head and sighed, it would never work anyway, Ivory was living and he was dead and apart from literature there wasn’t that much that they had in common. Then the corners of his mouth curved upwards to form a small smile. It couldn’t hurt to try though, he thought then stood up and made his way to his thinking spot to come up with a poem to serenade Ivory with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that was wonderful, please give my compliments to the chef.” Barclay said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Ivory replied, standing up to collect the plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t have cooked that. I don’t believe it.” he said, Ivory shrugged with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not just a pretty face after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, how about a game of poker, I know Mike and Annabel here don’t play but what about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I play.” Ivory said with a mischievous glint in her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Splendid, I’ll deal you in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Barclay announced that it was time for them to leave because the evening had tired them out, however, the real reason was probably because Ivory had beat them in every single game and had won a lot of money from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it was lovely to meet you.” Ivory said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, likewise, come along Bunny.” Barclay said, wanting to quickly get out of the house, “We’ll see you again next year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door closed and Mike turned to Ivory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? How was that possible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not telling you my secrets.” Ivory said, laughing and tapping her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Fanny asked and it was at this point that they noticed all of the ghosts were on the stairs, peering over the bannister like children spying on their parents when they should have been in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivory played poker against Barclay and beat him every time until he gave up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much did you win?” Julian asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About £1000, so not too bad.” Ivory laughed. Mike was still confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand how you managed it?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on I’ll show you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all followed her back into the dining room where she removed her jacket, slung it over the back of her chair and picked up the remaining plates on the table to take them into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’ll leave you here to think about what could have helped me and when I get back I expect an answer.” Ivory said, reminding herself of her old teachers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned a few minutes later, plate-free and looked expectantly at Mike who seemed to be the only one in the room who still didn’t know. Ivory sighed, and pointed at the opposite wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a mirror, his cards were reflected.” she said plainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that makes more sense, how did he not realise?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he must have been just as observant as you. Anyway, I’m off to get changed.” Ivory said before running off, laughing, in case Mike realised she’d just insulted him. Alison too laughed and followed Ivory up the stairs. Mike was left alone with the ghosts now, looking backwards and forwards at the mirror and wondering how he hadn’t seen it before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, if you’re still in here, could you flicker the lights or something so I know I’m not talking to myself.” Mike asked. Robin complied and the lights started flickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, good, please can you tell me that I wasn’t the only one who didn’t see the mirror. One flicker for no I wasn’t the only one and two for yes I was.” Mike asked, being hopeful. One flicker...two flickers. He sighed and shook his head, oh well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I used the novel 'Mansfield Park due to the characters, Fanny, Thomas and Mary and I felt it was too good of an opportunity to miss.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a lot of talking in this chapter but they mostly all stayed in one room. Also I'm glad I write my chapters in advance because I accidently broke my thumb this week and without being ahead there probably wouldn't have been a chapter this time 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The house seemed almost quiet after the eventful dinner party evening, or as quiet as a house can be when it occupies nine restless ghosts and many, many others in the cellar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’ve called for this quick meeting because as you probably know, it’s Alison’s birthday tomorrow and I want to throw her a surprise party.” Ivory said to the gaggle of ghosts in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, that sounds exciting, what do we do?” Kitty asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I mainly need you all not to say a word to Alison and then when it’s time and she comes in then we all shout surprise. Is that ok?” There were various forms of agreement around the room which seemed to please Ivory. She clapped her hands and got to work on the decorations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day came around quickly and everyone looked around the room to see if there was anything else that could be done. However, they wouldn’t have had time to sort it out if they needed to because at that moment Alison walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SURPRISE!” everyone shouted, or spoke in Fanny’s case because ladies don’t shout. Alison put a hand on her chest and looked around at everyone and the room. There were banners and balloons on the walls and in the middle was a huge chocolate cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday.” Mike said, standing up from his chair and walking over to Alison to give her a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have, really.” Alison insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be daft,” Ivory said, also giving her a hug,” although I must apologise but there wasn’t enough room to put a thousand candles on the cake so you’ll have to make do with what there is.” Alison pretended to be hurt and Ivory ducked before she got hit on the back of the head, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have you planned for today then?” Alison asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I thought we could have one of our infamous high school karaoke nights.” Ivory said with a twinkle in her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal, as long as we don’t get too drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fine but right now we have much more important things to do first.” Ivory said with a smile and passed her the first present. It read ‘To Alison, from Mary, Robin, Kitty, Pat, Fanny, Humphrey, Thomas, the Captain and Julian.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you guys didn’t have to get me anything but thank you anyway.” Alison said, touched by the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, we didn’t pay for it, Ivory did.” Julian said, shrugging his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Julian mean to say is, you put up with us and me scare you all day so you should get nice things.” Robin said, trying his best to reflect all of their feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Robin.” Alison said opening the box and revealing a sparkling sapphire bracelet, she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful, how much did it cost?” She asked Ivory as Mike helped put it on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s for me to know and you to never find out.” Ivory said with a wink, “Anyway, mine next.” And she passed a larger box over to Alison. Alison opened it then firmly shut it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I seriously can’t accept these.” she said, trying to hand the box back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you can and I can give you a good reason why you can if you really want one.” Ivory said, crossing her arms and refusing to be given it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s in the box Alison?” Humphrey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very, very expensive shoes.” she said, taking them out of the box to show everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, they’re pretty.” Kitty said, coming over to have a better look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right Ivory, I want to know your reasoning for giving me these before I accept them.” Alison said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, for one, I remember how much you always wanted to wear them when I first got them, two, I got them resoled so they’re practically brand new because I only ever wore them once and three, ever since my leg got blown off I can’t wear them anyway. I’ve also insured them should anything happen to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you insured a pair of shoes?” Mike asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes because they are valued at about £1000.” Ivory said nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alison jumped up and gave her a huge hug before trying them on and becoming half a foot taller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re beautiful, thank you.” She then turned to her husband who sat next to her. Mike smiled and pulled out an envelope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go.” Alison opened it and pulled out a leaflet for a spa hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I booked us in for two nights at the spa we went to for our first anniversary because you need to get away from here for a little while and Ivory is more than capable of watching the house for a weekend.” Mike explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, thank you all so much for everything, seriously.” Alison said, looking at each person in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve it.” Pat said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Alison, Mike, I know it’s cheeky but is it ok if Laurence, his partner and daughter come to stay that weekend you’re away, because they’re in the area and I haven’t seen them all for a while?” Ivory asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course, they’re all lovely.” Alison said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’ll let him know. Who wants cake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sang ‘Happy Birthday’, Alison blew the candles out and then tucked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That cake was amazing.” Mike said after finishing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, it’s a secret family recipe.” Ivory said, typing something on to the laptop that was on the coffee table and connecting wires from it to the speakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Thomas asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karaoke, it’s basically where you have the music to different songs and you sing to it for fun but you’re normally the only one singing, it’s very fun. Ok, this is all set up and ready. Who wants to go first?” Ivory asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the evening was spent laughing and drinking and singing and everyone seemed to enjoy it, due to them being able to join in, even Fanny enjoyed it. One by one people left to go to bed and soon it was just Ivory and Thomas who were left. He was reciting a poem and Ivory was helping him along with it choosing which words to rhyme and which direction it should go in, it seemed to be about a declaration of attraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” he asked. Ivory turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was beautiful but I don’t think Alison would agree so don’t let her onto the fact that you’ve written another poem for her.” she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t because it was for you.” he said. She gasped,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I stand by what I said, it was beautiful, thank you. And you never know, if I was, you know, dead then who knows what could happen. But I’m afraid I must head off to bed so goodnight Thomas and I shall see you in the morning. He nodded and she left.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick note that this is a very long chapter compared to the rest of them and it used to be even longer before I edited it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mike and Alison had left for the spa that morning and the rest of the household were in the living room participating in Food Club where Julian had somehow managed to steer the conversation to another smutty story. The talk had originally started with him talking about roast dinners that Margot used to make but had now changed to a story about using gravy as lubricant and everyone had lost interest. He had just finished his talk using the phrase ‘couldn’t get it out of the carpet for weeks’ which is when everyone came back to their senses due to a knock on the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, one second and no Kitty, I’m sorry but I’m sure they can’t see you.” Ivory said, standing up and grabbing hold of her crutches. Making her way to the window she sat down on the seat and pushed up the sash, sticking her head out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laurence, come in, straight through the door past the clock, up the stairs and through the first door on your right. I don’t have my leg on and it’s quicker if I don’t come down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shout was heard from outside and a few minutes later the door to the room was pushed open revealing two men and a little girl of five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auntie Ivory!” the little girl cried, pushing past the men and running into Ivory’s outstretched arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello you.” Ivory said, beaming down at the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlotte, don’t pester her already.” the tallest man said, setting down a suitcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, come on in and let me introduce you.” Ivory said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To who?” the shortest man said, looking around the empty room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m guessing the ghosts in the room.” his partner said, nodding his head towards them. This stumped Ivory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you can see them?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was in a car crash last year and ended up in a coma for a week but it hasn’t affected me that much. I mean, I’m still capable enough of continuing in the military, the only thing that’s changed is that now I can see ghosts.” He said, shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ivory said sarcastically with her hands on her hips, “Anyway I guess I’d better start the introductions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going around the room, she started with the ghosts, stating who they were and when they were from and then she turned to the two men and the little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, so this is Laurence who you have heard of and he is still in the army, the lucky git.” she said, laughing at the taller man, “ This is his husband James, or Jim for short, and he is a midwife and this little one is their daughter Charlotte.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanny had had enough, stood up, scoffed and walked out of the room, which everyone noticed but nobody commented on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just ignore her, trust me.” she said, turning to the couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we bought you a present.” James said, remembering and from next to one of the suitcases he produced a large rectangular box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, so you know when you decided to spontaneously combust and were learning to walk again?” Laurence cheekily asked, earning himself a light smack on the chest from Ivory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I think I can remember that far back.” she replied sarcastically again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I remember when you told me that you missed walking in heels, so we got together, saved up and got you these, all custom made.” James said, giving the box to her. She opened it and gasped, lost for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! I seriously don’t know what to say, this is amazing.” she cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try it on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivory went over to the sofa and sat down where she had been previously, in between Thomas and Robin. She opened the box again and took out its contents; a brand new adjustable prosthetic foot and a pair of white heels that had different quotes printed on them. She swapped the prosthetics over, put the other heel on and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, that feels strange. I haven’t worn heels for the last two years now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now you have it and you can now practice walking on it.” Ivory agreed and slowly put one foot in front of the other and managed to walk a few metres without wobbling over and falling down laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James held his hand out and Ivory grabbed it to pull herself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, what’s your plan?” she asked the two men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we thought that maybe, if it’s alright, me and Laurence could go out for the night and then tomorrow we can figure something out.” James said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s fine by me, I’ll look after Charlotte.” Ivory said, accepting a hug from both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, we’d better start getting ready.” Laurence said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Charlotte, what have you been doing since I last saw you?” Ivory asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a new dolly for my birthday and my teacher said I’m the best reader in my class.” Charlotte said with a proud smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad you’re good at reading, you’re taking after your Auntie Ivory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Auntie Ivory who chose to spend an extra four years staring at and studying books and poetry.” Laurence said laughing and then ducking as Ivory threw a cushion at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your favourite story?” Ivory asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte thought for a minute, “Hmm…Jack and the Beanstalk I think. Ivory, can we do something fun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, what do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Painting! I liked it lots when we did it before and Daddy won’t let me do it at home because it’s too messy but you’re more fun than him.” Charlotte said, beaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and I can probably guess which of your Dads said that.” Ivory said, glancing over at Laurence who held his hands up in defence, “Anyway I’ll go see if I can find everything, I think I have a clean canvas somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you painted.” Pat said over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I took it up a while ago and it helps me to forget things for some time which is nice.” Ivory said, standing up and heading towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls were outside painting because it was rather messy to be inside the house, and they would have had Fanny breathing down their necks making sure no mess would be made otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julian leaned over to where Laurence was sitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you do me a favour and tell me more about Ivory?” he asked. Laurence looked up in surprise,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does it matter?” he said, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I noticed she didn’t tell you but I’m her Father. She only found out a few months ago.” Julian said, his hands folded in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fair enough then, I’ll start by saying this. Ivory is undoubtedly the most caring and charitable person I know and she will always put other people first. I mean, if you can think of anything then she’s probably done it for some kind of charity event such as last year when she completed a hike of 630 miles and it took her eight weeks. That was for charity and she camped the whole way, I think she still has the video of her doing it too, I’ll have to ask. Anyway, so I met her when she lived with her grandad, William, because he took me in when my parents kicked me out when I came out as gay to them.” he paused for a moment and the Captain smiled, he always knew his Havers was kind at heart. Laurence chuckled, “And in William’s words, ‘Ivory is like an iceberg because she only shows what she wants you to see and the rest is hidden deep under the water and we love her for it’. Oh and two little bits, she doesn’t like her birthday too much because it reminds her of her Mother, Caroline and so she goes camping instead for the week and if you ever lose her then look in either the library, the roof or in a tree and apart from that I think that’s Ivory summed up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Julian said sincerely. Laurence smiled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” he laughed, “just don’t tell her I told you she doesn’t like me telling people about her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If not a moment later, Charlotte burst through the door, splashed with bright colours and Ivory followed close behind. At her entrance everyone in the room stared, Laurence’s words still fresh in their minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Ivory asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Robin said for the whole group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then...anyway I found this pigeon outside, it looks like its wing is broken so I’m going to look after it for a few weeks. It’s male too because the upper order of the vent is protruding more than the lower and in females it’s the opposite way around. I think I’m going to call him Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve?” James asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why not?” Ivory said laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you’ve chosen then hello Steve.” he said, stroking the bird in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going to get going I think.” Laurence said, linking hands with his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I want you to take my bank card, have a good night and I don’t want you back until tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine by us, now come on.” James said, pulling Laurence out of the door. Ivory turned to Charlotte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right you, you need a bath and then I think we get into pyjamas early, get snacks and have a film night. How does that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds really good, come on.” They both left the room with the pigeon and Fanny walked back into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have they left already?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but only just now, they will be back tomorrow.” Kitty said. Fanny sighed and sat down on the nearest chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came back to apologise to them.” This took the ghosts back in surprise, Fanny never apologised to anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologise for what?” Thomas asked curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all may not have noticed but I’ve been trying to change. I realise now that what my George did does not mean every man is the same but I’m afraid that when two men of that situation were presented in front of me I reverted back to my old views and I came back in to apologise.” she finished and stared at her folded hands to avoid eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s the thought that counts Fanny and well done for coming to terms with it and trying.” Pat said which made her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” she nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both girls had had a wash and now had come back downstairs. Ivory sent Charlotte to pick a film as she got the snacks for the evening then they snuggled under a blanket to watch the show for the rest of the evening.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what are your thoughts on Laurence, James and Charlotte? And I hope you enjoyed it this week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, James and Laurence arrived back early and after James quickly ran upstairs to take a shower, Laurence sat on the sofa next to Ivory and Robin who were playing chess, Charlotte was on the floor colouring and a few of the ghosts were lingering in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy yourself did we?” she asked and he turned his head towards her, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I tell you a secret?” he said with a mischievous grin and then leaned close and whispered something in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eww, no I did not need to know that.” she said, as she batted him away laughing. She looked at him again and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I tell you a secret?” she asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on.” he said, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a huge hickey on your neck.” Ivory said and then took her move on the chessboard. Laurence’s eyes opened wide and his hand shot over to cover the mark all whilst his cheeks grew a deep red. Julian muttered ‘naughty boy’ from across the room, Ivory laughed, the Captain coughed loudly and left the room and Kitty became confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivory what is a ‘hickey’?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm… I’ll explain after.” Ivory replied, not too sure on how to explain them to the Georgian ghost who still wasn’t sure how babies were made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So whilst we’re over this way, Charlotte is going to go to James’ mum’s house today so she can spend some time with them and we are going to take you shopping today to thank you for yesterday.” Laurence said, his hand still covering his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fun, let me finish this game and then I’ll go and get changed because it’s a lovely day today.” Ivory said, moving another piece. James walked in, towel drying his hair, closely followed by Mary who had come to tell Robin something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right then I’ll go and get ready. Hang on a minute, James is that my shirt?” Ivory asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course it isn’t.” he said with a mischievous grin, "I didn't have a clean one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it.” she laughed, “It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve borrowed my clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” he said before getting down on the floor with Charlotte to help her colour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once out of the room, Ivory set off up the stairs and almost walked straight through Thomas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry about that, actually could you do me a favour and gather everyone in there? I’ll be back in about ten minutes.” she asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, anything to help you Ivory.” Thomas smiled and continued down the stairs to see who he needed to collect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, Ivory made her way back where everyone was waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness me, what are you wearing?” Fanny asked before anyone else could say anything. Ivory looked down at herself in a white crop top, short denim shorts and boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad is it?” she asked. Fanny grimaced,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your shoulders, knees and stomach are uncovered, it’s not exactly fit for a lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll tell you what, I’ll wear my shawl then at least my shoulders are covered. How about that?” Ivory said, trying to reason with her, Fanny nodded in approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everyone had got ready to go, Ivory turned to the ghosts and pulled her phone out of her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we go out, I’m leaving this here in case we need to contact one another. You never know what could happen and Julian you should be fine with working it. If it comes up with either Laurence’s, James’ or even Mike and Alison’s name then you just have to press the green button on the phone and we will be able to talk to you.” she said, placing it on the coffee table, “We should only be a few hours at the most but we’ll ring when we’re on our way home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivory can I ask something?” Kitty asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you can, go on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is your skin all different on your stomach and what are all the marks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitty, that’s enough.” the Captain said, knowing exactly what they were and at the same time thought Ivory remarkable to be brave enough to show off her injuries without a second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Captain but thank you. These Kitty,” she said, tracing the marks with her finger, “are my other injuries from the bomb explosion from where the rest of me got-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Burnt.” Mary finished, a knowing look in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly Mary, but not all of these marks are from that. These ones here are stretchmarks from when I was pregnant with Charlotte and that is our cue to leave. See you soon.” Ivory said, quickly running out of the house along with the other three to leave the ghosts to react amongst themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around an hour later Ivory’s phone rang causing Robin to jump up and get the attention of the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Err… phone go buzz Julian come.” he said, trying to drag him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m coming.” the politician said as the other ghosts surrounded him. With a bit of a struggle he managed to press the correct button and they heard Laurence’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, we’re not quite on our way back yet but we thought you might like to know Ivory has had a slight accident.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger, I promise I won't always be this mean 😂.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are mentions (not in name) of PTSD but I haven't gone into detail with it as to not get carried away with stereotypes and stereotypical behaviour.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do you mean she’s had an accident?” Thomas asked, fearing the worst as the rest of the ghosts were too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that bad.” Ivory voice came which reassured everyone, “All I did was walk into a door and give myself a black eye and a bust lip. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t scare us like that again.” Julian warned, his hand over his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry I won’t let them.” Ivory laughed back, “Anyway, we might as well be on our way back so I can put some ice on my face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later the crunch of gravel could be heard outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, they’re back in their carriage.” Kitty exclaimed, gathering her skirts and running outside. The group walked in and Pat winced,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looks painful.” Pat said coming closer to take a better look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it hurts a bit but I’ve had worse.” she joked nodding down at her artificial leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you have.” he chuckled as James passed her a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you buy?” Humphrey asked looking towards the bag that Ivory had put down when she had come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we did a bit of charity shopping because you never know what you’re going to find and managed to pick a few things up. I got some new clothes, new books and some more war documentaries.” she replied to which the Captain smiled because he now had more things to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately though, we have to get going because we have to pick up Charlotte and go home because she has school tomorrow and don’t forget that on the weather today, they said there would be a storm tonight. If you need us then ring and I’ll come as fast as I can.” Laurence said giving Ivory a hug and saying goodbye to the rest of the ghosts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and Mike and Alison won’t be back until tomorrow. Don’t worry, I’m a big girl now I’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but we still worry about you, you’re like our little sister.” James said, stepping in for his turn to give her a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your little sister who is older than both of you?” Ivory joked as they gave her one final hug, gathered their bags and left. Ivory pressed the frozen peas back to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivory, befores when you saids you were pregnants with Charlotte, how did that happens?” Mary asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was a surrogate mother for them.” Ivory replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So like Sarah and Abraham in the Bible?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly like them Mary, although very different methods.” Ivory chuckled, “So yes Charlotte is my biological daughter but she’s their kid and she’ll find out when she’s old enough to understand. Right now though, she’s just happy to have two dads who love her very much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very kind you know.” Fanny said to which the others agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I try my best, anyway what’s the film for tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After at least an hour of pestering from Julian, Ivory had finally given over to his suggestion of watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show as long as he sat between herself and Pat so they could stop him from dancing. Nobody needed to see him doing pelvic thrusts during the Time Warp. She hoped for the best, as there were only three in the room who had seen the film before and she wasn't quite sure how Fanny and the Captain, mainly, would react to it along with the rest of them. Once everyone had settled, she pressed play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly they made it to the end of the film, however, only Pat, Julian and Ivory were left as the others had either found it too offensive and vulgar or had headed off to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ivory, is it not strange to be on your own in the house with us?” Pat asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think I’m used to it and truth be told, I sometimes even forget that you’re ghosts because I’m so used to seeing you all day, everyday.” she replied, “I’m just going outside now for a quick smoke and then I’ll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Ivory.” Pat smiled and then walked upstairs to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once outside, the sticky warm air washed over Ivory and she breathed in deeply before heading over to the stone wall where, to her surprise, Robin was sitting looking up into the night sky. She lit her pipe and Robin grunted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moonah big tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed it is,” she replied, “it’s beautiful isn’t it?” He grunted again and then stood up and howled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen.” Robin said, sitting back down again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the distance a replying howl could be faintly heard which made Robin jump up and down excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do it!” he said with a wide grin. Feeling she had nothing to lose and there was no one to judge her, Ivory took in a deep breath and tried her best to copy Robin’s howl. When the reply was heard again, they both burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You learn good.” Robin said, his grin still plastered across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try this one.” Ivory said before letting out a high pitched screech, making Robin jump. He copied her with a bit of difficulty and when the same noise was repeated back to him from deep in the woods, another smile sprang on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the call of a barn owl but we’d better stop before we get shouted at by Fanny.” Ivory said as she finished off what was in her pipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.” he agreed, “I stay with Moonah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Robin, goodnight Moonah.” she said before going inside and drifting into sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, an ear splitting scream swept across the top of the house causing the Captain to jolt awake and curse Fanny, until he looked at the clock. It was only 2 o’clock, he frowned, confused until he heard the scream again which coincided with the next crash of thunder outside. Jumping out of bed, everything now made more sense as he quickly made his way to Ivory’s room. He arrived at the same time as Fanny and Julian and just before he went in Fanny stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can not just burst into a woman’s room without her consent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you stay out here then but I’m not leaving her on her own.” the Captain retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And neither are we.” came Thomas' voice from where he was standing with the rest of the ghosts. Fanny gave up her attempts and they entered Ivory’s room but what they saw, shocked them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivory was sat bolt upright in her bed with the covers pulled up close to her chin and she had wet streaks down both cheeks from where she had been crying. She looked the complete opposite of the strong woman they all knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you poor girl.” Kitty said, sitting next to her in a chair. Ivory just looked at her, she never liked it when people saw her like this. At the next thunderclap, Ivory brought the covers back up and resumed gently rocking backwards and forwards. The Captain made his way to the front of the group and sat at the end of the bed, he needed to do something because the others had no idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at me.” he persuaded her, “Now you have to trust me in what I say, is that alright?” She nodded in approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be okay, just take a deep breath in and then out and keep doing that. Then I want you to talk to me about anything, just to get your mind off the weather.” the Captain said softly. After a few breaths she spoke up in a hushed voice,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have pain in my leg, it won’t stop hurting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which leg?” he asked. She pulled the covers away from her and pointed to the space where her left leg should have occupied. The Captain just nodded and Ivory jumped again at the next sound of thunder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about I put some music on?” Julian asked, “You already have a record on so I can just turn it on. It might help cover some of the other noises.” Ivory nodded in appreciation as she settled down again. As Julian was struggling to move the needle, she had a short moment to look around the room: Kitty was still in the seat closest to her bed, Fanny was perched on her dressing table chair after she had decided to come in, Mary was sitting on the floor next to Robin with their backs to the wall and Humphrey was on their laps, Thomas was on the window seat along with Pat and the Captain had moved to the other side of her bed and was sat with his back against the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you listen to us, we’re not going to leave you dear. You’re safe with us.” Fanny reassured her. Ivory nodded but she wasn’t sure how safe she was if something was to happen, such as them getting burgled. Somehow she didn’t think that a bunch of ghosts would be able to do much about that. This thought made her smile slightly and Julian came back over and the music started playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, I haven’t heard this in years.” Pat said, nodding his head to the music. Surprised, both Ivory and Julian looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never took you for a fan of Adam and the Ants if I’m being honest.” Julian said from his spot on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I didn’t mind it too much, people used to play his songs in public and he was on TV sometimes.” Pat replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You know he’s my ‘friendship free pass’ between me and Alison.” Ivory said quietly. Julian turned around quickly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me young lady, you are too young to have a free pass.” he joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you’re my dad doesn’t mean you can tell me what to do.” she joked back and smiled, “Anyway, it’s a bit too late for that seeing as I’ve already slept with him.” Slightly regretting adding that last bit as she felt nine pairs of eyes focus on her, Julian laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Father like Daughter then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” she giggled, “Probably makes it sound worse also when I say he’s almost forty years older than me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in his sixties?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, age doesn’t really bother me, I've got his phone number too.” She said, “ But I can’t have Alison knowing that I know him, because she has no idea and it’s fun keeping it a secret.” Ivory replied, then she yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I think you need to get some sleep.” the Captain said from beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the noise of the storm had been dimmed by the music coming from the record player, Ivory shuffled down the bed slightly and laid her head back on her pillow. As strange as it was, she agreed with what Fanny said earlier and she did feel safer with the ghosts around her as if she had known them all of her life. Though, she supposed, she had known the Captain all of her life through her grandad because of how often he spoke about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One by one they fell asleep until only Julian was left awake, or so he thought. Quietly kneeling by her side of the bed he kissed her forehead and whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Julian.” the Captain joked from the other side which made the Tory jump in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you do it?” Julian asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manage to calm her back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her grandfather was the same, he used to wake up screaming with or without storms and I was the only one who was able to calm him down. Anyway, you did most of it.” the Captain replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did hardly anything.” Julian responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be absurd. You got her to talk about this Adam fellow which distracted her from the thunder and the pain she was feeling, enough to go back to sleep at least. And you put the music on too.” Julian thought for a moment,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right then, thank you Captain and goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Julian.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if anyone reading is on the Ghosts Pigeonposting page on Facebook (if not then I recommend it to you) but if you are then you might recognise where Steve the pigeon got his name from. And don't worry, hopefully he should make another appearance during the story or in the next one.</p><p>Also sorry for it being a bit late, I got carried away watching Horrible Histories.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the week of Ivory’s birthday and she was packing her bag and getting ready to go camping for the week. After leaving the army, she admitted that she missed parts of the uniformity so she bought herself a complete set of camouflage clothing and a bergen backpack in which she was now filling. Quickly writing a note to Alison and Mike and leaving it on the table along with her phone, she set off into the woods before anyone spotted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivory?” Thomas shouted, looking for the purple haired woman who was normally in the library at this time of day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright Thomas?” Alison said, coming to see what the shouting was about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes dear Alison, I was just trying to find Ivory, she is not where she generally is at this hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m sure she won’t be long.” Alison then spied the note, “On second thoughts, I think I might know where she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Thomas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The woods.” They both looked out of the adjacent window to the vast woodlands that stretched to both ends of the boundaries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I was you, I wouldn’t try to find her. It could take hours or even days, who knows.” Alison suggested before continuing to clean. Thomas sighed, he was sure that his current poem for her couldn’t last another week, his next option was to ask the other ghosts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pat, could I ask you a question?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” Pat replied to the poet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivory has gone into the woods for the week and Alison doesn’t feel like going in so could you use your tracking skills to try and find her?” Thomas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm...I suppose I could try but I might have gone a bit rusty in that department.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, when are we going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone had started to tag along to find Ivory but before they made it out of the door, Alison caught them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We be finding Ivory.” Mary said, going to follow the others out of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on one moment.” Alison turned and shouted to Mike, “Get your coat and meet me outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Mike asked, a few minutes later whilst they were walking in the direction of the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They think they can find Ivory.” Alison replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s a ghost thing?” She nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the edge of the woods, Pat stopped dead in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Humphrey asked from his place in Kitty’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her footprints stop here and there is no trace of anything else at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did say I wouldn’t try to find her. I mean, she was in the military for years so if she wants to stay hidden then she will do it because she knows how to.” Alison said, matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as they were about to turn back, Robin let out an extremely loud screech which scared everyone around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the bally hell was that?” the Captain cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It owl.” Robin replied with a mischievous grin then he put his finger to his lips to silence them all. Not long after, another screech was heard from deep in the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Robin beckoned them before venturing into the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After around half an hour later and many screeches, the group came across a small clearing which contained a small tent, a burning campfire and Ivory, sitting in a fold out chair with a book in her hand and her pipe in her mouth. She looked up when she heard the sound of footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it took you long enough.” Ivory said, a smile creeping onto her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were expecting us?” Mike asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I know you can’t live without me.” she joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, it was Thomas who wanted to find you for another one of his poems.” Kitty said, folding her hands in front of her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, except that I’ve forgotten it on the way here.” Thomas admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind, perhaps you’ll remember it again.” Ivory suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivory, would there be anywhere I could sit?” Fanny asked, “Even though I am deceased I find myself slightly weary after that walk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, have my chair. I have a job to do first anyway.” Ivory said, standing up and reaching down the side of the chair. She pulled out a small cage which held Steve the pigeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fully recovered now so I’m going to release him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go and do it then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivory reached into the cage and with both hands, she picked Steve up and brought him to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” she asked the others who mostly nodded in agreement. Opening her hands and throwing the pigeon in the air, Steve took off and was out of sight within seconds. That was until a combination of dog barks, bones crunching and a certain Beg-Chetwynde was heard running across the field shouting ‘bitches’. Everyone grimaced as they went to inspect what had just happened, however upon seeing the now, mangled mess of Steve it was clear what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he might be a ghost now.” Kitty said cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get back to camp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what,” Mike began, “I wish I’d brought some food, I’m starting to get hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well let’s go get some then.” Ivory said, pulling a pocket knife out and removing her jacket in order to carry the food in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in the middle of the woods, what kind of food is there even out here?” Alison asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s plenty if you know where to look.” Ivory reassured them and then beckoned them to follow her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around half an hour later, they returned to where the ghosts had been waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you find?” Pat asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we got some sulphur shelf mushrooms which are brilliant because they taste like chicken and we also got some strawberries, elderberries and dandelions so we’ll have a good meal tonight.” Ivory said, opening her jacket to reveal everything. Then she remembered something and reached into one of her pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alison, Mike smell these.” Ivory said, handing over some small white flowers that were attached to a leafy twig. Mary chuckled when she recognised it,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You be beings mean.” she said with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both recipients of the branch took a deep breath in of it’s scent and then instantly regretted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is awful, what is it?” Mike asked, holding the offending item as far away from his nose as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawthorn.” Ivory said, trying her hardest not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell what the smell is but I recognise it.” Alison said, thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It be smelling like a man’s spend.” Mary laughed causing Alison to cough and look down as her cheeks grew redder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It tastes surprisingly nice though if you drink it in tea.” Ivory commented which caused Julian’s dirty mind to run free and he started laughing. Also laughing, Ivory threw the first thing to hand at him which happened to be a rather large rock and it passed straight through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s not what I meant!” she said, unable to control her laughing. Robin then started to snigger and very soon, due to the infectious properties of it, everybody was joining in with their own form of laughter. Even Fanny and the Captain managed to crack a smile which, to the others, had the same effects as winning gold at the Olympics. Only Kitty was silent and she looked around at her group of friends who were all laughing at a joke she didn’t understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny.” the Georgian woman asked. Wiping her tears away, Ivory looked at her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain after as long as my dad isn’t in the room.” Kitty nodded in agreement and Ivory got to cooking the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that was delicious.” Mike said, finishing his last mouthful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome. Alison I have a question for you.” Ivory said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you see ghosts?” The majority of the group suddenly looked away which caused suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I fell out of one of the windows but now looking at everyone’s expressions, I think there may be another explanation for it.” A moments silence and then,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julian pushed you.” Thomas said meekly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did what?” Ivory shouted at the politician. For someone who was smaller than everyone else, she managed to terrify everyone there. She beckoned for Julian to follow her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next few minutes all that could be heard was the muffled sounds of Ivory shouting at Julian at which everyone was craning their necks, trying to listen to it. They came back and everyone acted as if they hadn’t just been eavesdropping and looked up at Julian. For the first time ever, he looked completely lost for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alison, can I apoligise? I really am sorry for what I did and hope you can forgive me?” he said. Alison sighed and stood up because being eye level with the waist of a trouserless ghost who died in a sex scandal really wasn’t the best of places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I accept your apology. I would shake your hand but well, you know.” Alison said, indicating the fact they couldn’t touch without a lot of effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” he said and then went to sit down at his previous spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike’s phone went off and he answered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes she is here, I’ll pass you over.” He passed the phone to Ivory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes this is Ivory.” she said and then her face lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, Katy is that actually you? I haven’t seen you in years!” There was a response that no one else could hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem I’ll email it to you. Is that all you need?” Ivory said and then she finished the conversation and put the phone down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who be this Katy?” Mary asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike used to work with her.” Alison said and it seems Ivory knows her too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivory nodded,  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was one of my friends at University, we used to be in a band together with one other. She knows Laurence and James too but I’ve not seen her or Lolly since then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lolly is a peculiar name but I like it.” Kitty said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually a nickname, she’s called Elizabeth, likewise Katy is actually called Katherine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your nickname.” Thomas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit embarrassing actually.” Ivory said, laughing, “I used to get called ‘Cheese’ because when I was ever hungover or stoned I used to just eat cheese and no one was allowed to touch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is brilliant.” Julian said laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Cheese,” Alison said, Ivory grimaced and already regretted telling them, “what’s this band you mentioned and why have we not heard about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were together for a few years whilst we were studying for our degrees and we all enjoyed singing so then the idea of creating a band came along which helped us to raise extra money at different concerts. But then we left Uni and haven’t seen each other since.” Ivory said, trying her best to sum it all up in as few words as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night was soon falling and the stars had started to become visible due to the lack of light pollution. The group was now sat in silence as they gazed into the moonlit sky, looking at a sight that couldn’t be seen as well from the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moonah is big tonight.” Robin said looking fondly at the glowing rock in the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It certainly is. Come on, I want to show you something.” Ivory said and they followed her out of the trees to a spot where they could see the night sky more clearly. It was only at this point did they realise just how far they’d come when Button House in the distance looked tiny compared to usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you see that star there?” Ivory said pointing at the brightest one, “That’s the North Star or Polaris as it’s called and if you follow it up, it is the bottom of the constellation Draco, the Dragon. And if you look really closely you can see the planet Venus, right there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know all of this?” The Captain asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My grandma taught me. On nights when I could stay up we would spend them in the attic room looking out of the window with a telescope and marking down all the different stars and planets that we could find on maps around the room. She always loved the stars ” Ivory replied, then she yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting late, I think I’m going to turn in for the night, Fanny, if you’re staying you can have my tent, I’m more than happy to sleep in the trees.” Ivory said, starting to make her way back to the campsite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some stayed, some followed but they all made sure she wasn’t alone that night out there.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a nice wholesome one for today and I hope you have had/are having a very Merry Christmas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, no, no, don’t do this to me!” Alison said as she put her phone down after her call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Ivory piped up from across the room where she was sitting, reading a book with Thomas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you know we were going to have that concert this weekend? The people who were meant to be singing have just told me that they have had to cancel. Now we have no musicians for a music concert.” Alison said, on the verge of giving up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the theme?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“World War Two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me one minute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivory put down the book for a moment and pulled out her phone. A few minutes later she put it away again and picked the book back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All sorted, don’t worry.” she said. Alison looked over confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got the band back together.” Ivory replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you haven’t done a concert in years.” Alison said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine, we’re going to have the day before to remember how to sing.” Ivory said with a laugh. Alison stood up and came over and hugged her over the back of the sofa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, I could kiss you.” she said and then comically started to kiss her all over her hair and face. Thomas didn’t know how to act so he just sat awkwardly next to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What on Earth is going on?” Mike said as he walked into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me!” Ivory said, trying to protect her head from anymore kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivory has just saved our skins for this weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the band we were meant to have, have just cancelled on us but Ivory has just got together with Lolly and Katy and they’re going to be singing instead.” Alison explained. Mike pointed at Thomas’ seat,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is anyone sitting there?” he asked and both women nodded so he sat down on the coffee table instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are you singing?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea yet, we’ll think of something. I might ask the Captain later to see if he wants any input into it. After all, he did fight in said war.” Ivory said, making a mental note, “And don’t forget that I’m going to pick that surprise person up on the same morning of the concert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s all sorted. Try and get the girls here just after you get back with him.” Alison said and then her and Mike continued with day’s work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who’s the surprise person?” Thomas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My grandad, obviously he was here during the war and he’s always enjoyed music so I’m picking him up that morning before the concert. Just don’t tell the Captain because it’s his surprise.” Ivory replied, Thomas nodded and they picked up the book again and carried on reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saturday rolled around and the familiar crunch of gravel was heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re early.” Ivory said and then her smile dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m seriously nervous.” she said, looking around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be, yes you’ve aged a bit and have reduced your number of limbs but you’re still you so stop worrying.” Mike reassured her, Ivory nodded and went outside to meet them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alison, Mike, this is Katy,” Ivory said, when she brought them in, pointing to the woman on the left of her who had her pencils in her hair and looked worn out, “and this is Lolly.” Lolly was wearing a skirt suit and high heels which she kicked off gratefully. They both said hello to Mike and Alison and thankfully the ghosts had realised that they couldn’t see them so they were staying quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, they had a drink each and were all sat on the sofa catching up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how have your days been today?” Ivory asked. Katy looked like she had just been asked ‘What is the meaning of life?’, and replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well judging by the answers from my class today you wouldn’t have thought that we’ve been studying the same book for a month now. It’s ‘An Inspector Calls’ so it’s not too difficult but they can’t even grasp the idea of the story. And my husband Kiell had an even worse day in his class, who thought the Spartacist Uprising and the Hungarian Uprising were the same thing. So trust me, it’s been one rough day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is bad, I mean apart from them not being the same thing at all, they’re about forty years apart in history.” Ivory said and then Lolly spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We, on the other hand, had a new person in the office today. So when we’d finished filming with me reading the latest news, I went over to talk to them. Everything was going alright until they asked me what one of the best stories we’d ever done was.” she laughed, as if preparation for the next part, “I then told him about the story of the Tory MP who died in ‘93.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Ivory said, realising who she was talking about. However, the other ghosts, along with Alison and Mike had also realised who she was on about too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I think it was this house in which he died, imagine that.” Lolly said and Ivory could feel everyone behind her turn to look at Julian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one is still quite sure what it was that killed him but I personally believe it was auto-erotic asphyxi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I can’t listen anymore, not since I found that the man you’re talking about is actually my dad.” Ivory said, with her head in her hands. Lolly clapped a hand across her mouth as Katy laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. Well at least he’s not here to have heard me say that.” Lolly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Ivory didn’t think that telling her that the same MP was sitting next to her was such a good idea so she let it go for the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is what I have for the concert.” Ivory said passing over a sheet of paper with song titles written down it. The other two girls read what was on it,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it.” Katy said and Lolly agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a plan for the last song but I can’t tell you about it now because it’s a secret until the time.” Ivory said and the girls nodded, “And the boys should be here at some point today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James and Laurence are coming?” Lolly asked, Ivory nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen them since their wedding. Is James still doing his drag?” Katy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s not done that since they had their daughter...hang on, that gives me an idea. Alison, when they get here can you keep Laurence busy whilst we abduct James for a while?” Ivory said, leaning her head back to face Alison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s fine, he can help me set up for the concert.” Alison said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With drinks drunk, there was a knock on the door and Mike went to get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who’s here.” he said and invited Laurence and James in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lolly! Katy! It’s so good to see you again!” James said as he and Laurence enveloped them both in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laurence, could you just help me for a moment?” Alison asked and at the same time, the girls grabbed James’ arms and pulled him into the next room before he could protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurence laughed at their antics and started to build the stage with Alison and Mike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, the door opened again and Ivory coughed to gain everyone’s, but mainly Laurence’s, attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the power of makeup and clothes, may we introduce to you, Lucy.” she announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From behind her came Lucy, formerly James, who was wearing a knee length, blue tea dress with red heels and she wore her hair in a long dark wig that hung in a plait over one shoulder and her makeup was natural and not too overwhelming. Laurence took one look at her and dropped the microphone stand he was holding. Lost for words, he made his way over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful.” Laurence said slowly and then bent his head to give Lucy a soft kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was silent and peaceful and then,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love is wonderful isn’t it?” Kitty said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed it is.” Fanny replied.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year to everyone reading this. Hopefully 2021 will be much better for all of us, I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day came and everyone was getting ready for the concert, whether that was doing the last sound checks or placing out chairs and tables or even in some cases, asking what they could do, only to realise that they couldn’t do anything at all.</p><p>“Alison, I’m just going out now to do that job.” Ivory said with a wink to Alison. Realising what she meant, Alison nodded and gave her the keys to her car. </p><p>“Where is Ivory going that she needs a car and can’t just go on her motorbike?” Humphrey asked, who was propped up against the window, looking out.</p><p>“Nowhere in particular.” Thomas said, rather a little too fast, but he had promised to not tell anyone of her secret in case they let it slip to the Captain. In the meantime, Katy and Lolly had also headed out into the town to find a shop to pick a few things.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s back and she has someone with her.” came Humphrey’s voice and the ghosts all gathered around to look out of the window. The Captain gasped, even after all of these years he would still recognise this man getting out. His lieutenant. His Havers. His William.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after they arrived, the door to the room slowly swung open to reveal Havers, with Ivory behind him, to steady his walking.</p><p>“I know where I’m going, you don’t need to show me.” he said.</p><p>“I’m just trying to be helpful.” Ivory replied.</p><p>“Well if you want to be helpful, then you can make me a cup of tea, one-”</p><p>“Sugar with a splash of milk.” Both Ivory and the Captain finished, he still remembered it after all of these years. William nodded and slowly made his way over to the sofa where Mike had made some space for him. Ivory arrived with the drinks on a tray and she handed them out.</p><p> </p><p>“How does it feel to be back?” Alison asked William who had taken to looking around the room as his memories were slowly coming back but with noticeably difficulty.</p><p>“Did you know, the last time I was in this room, I was here to give my Captain a letter of notice that France had surrendered in the war.” William said and Ivory felt most of the people in the room turn to look at the Captain who was currently standing behind Havers. </p><p>“It was rather funny actually.” William continued. “When he received the news, he rushed straight to the window to look outside and I had to remind him that the Germans probably wouldn’t be here yet.” Ivory smiled,</p><p>“I can imagine that.” she said, glancing over at the Captain who she thought would be blushing from embarrassment if that was possible. </p><p>James walked in, followed by Laurence who looked cheerful when he saw William on the sofa.</p><p>“Grandad, you remember Laurence don’t you?” Ivory asked. He looked around to see Laurence standing just to his right.</p><p>“It’s good to see you again lad. Who’s this?” he said, pointing to James.</p><p>“This, Mr Havers, is my husband James. Do you remember him? You gave me away at our wedding to him.” Laurence said. William thought hard for a few moments and then nodded as he vaguely remembered and put his hand out. James reached out and shook his outstretched hand. </p><p>“Ivory could I borrow you for a moment?” James asked. She nodded and jumped up, Laurence stayed and talked to William to try and catch him up on the latest news, such as the arrival of Charlotte. </p><p> </p><p>Outside of the room, Ivory and James stood talking. </p><p>“So I managed to get most of the pictures needed for tonight and I’m just finishing putting them onto the slide show. But I was just wondering if you would like your grandad to come on at the same time as that Captain who is now a ghost here because I know he was his Lieutenant. What do you think?” James said.</p><p>“I think that is a brilliant idea. Would I be able to see what you’ve done as most of the people coming tonight were stationed here during the war under the command of the Captain and I don’t want any of them to possibly get offended or anything.” Ivory replied. James passed over his laptop and pressed play.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely perfect.” Ivory said once it had finished and at the same time both Lolly and Katy came back from town with their bags of shopping.</p><p>“Is your grandad here yet?” They asked.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s in there but it’s best to leave me to your introductions because he’s never met you before.” Ivory said and they both nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandad, I’d like you to meet my friends Katherine and Elizabeth. They are performing with me tonight for the concert.” Ivory explained. William nodded and smiled at them. </p><p>“We’ve bought everyone fish and chips for an early tea.” Lolly said as she started to hand them out from the bag she was carrying. </p><p>“You are seriously a star but I’ll just go and get some forks.” Ivory said as she walked off. Thomas followed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ivory, can I ask why you’re so tense today? The others haven’t seemed to notice and I wondered if something was wrong.” he asked.</p><p>“I suppose I’m just a little bit nervous about tonight. It’s been years since we’ve performed as a group and if that wasn’t enough, then it’s for people that were stationed in this house during the war being performed the music of their time.”</p><p>“If it’s any consolation, on the day of my death, I too was a performer here at Button House, or Higham House as it was called then. I was to perform one of my poems, so I believe if I was able to do it then you will succeed and the night shall go as planned.” Thomas said.</p><p>“Thank you and can you please bring Humphrey back with you?” </p><p> </p><p>They came back with the forks and she handed them out. </p><p>“So what are we wearing for tonight?” Katy asked. Lolly reached down and pulled out a small suitcase from next to her handbag.</p><p>“Our old clothes. I kept them for all of these years but the shoes might need a bit of a polish.” From out of the suitcase came three button down tea dresses with padded shoulders and three pairs of black, heeled, Oxford shoes.</p><p>“That takes me back a bit and speaking of which, we should start getting ready, people will start arriving in just over an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>Lolly and Katy went off to get changed and Ivory held her hand out for William to stand up. With a bit of difficulty he stood and with the assistance of his granddaughter, they also went out of the room. Laurence and James were sitting on the floor polishing everyone’s shoes when Alison realised that the ghosts were still in the room and that they had all been unusually quiet for once.</p><p>“So Captain, how does it feel to see your Lieutenant again?” she asked him.</p><p>“It’s marvelous to see him again but at the same time, I just wish he could see me again and we could talk like we did in the old days.” the Captain replied.</p><p>“I know, but at least he’s here and alive and well.” Alison reasoned.</p><p>“Oh, certainly, I don’t think I could be much happier right now.”</p><p>“Right well I’d better go and get changed too, I don’t think jeans are really appropriate for tonight.” Laurence laughed as he pecked James on the cheek and jumped up.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after, he came back in before everybody else and was fastening the last buckle on his uniform. The door opened again from behind him and he stepped out of the way to let the others in. Lolly came first and from behind her came Ivory and Katy who had both linked arms with William who stood as straight as he could in his old Lieutenant uniform.</p><p> </p><p>Both girls helped him to his seat and then busied themselves with finalising everything on their clothes. Ivory turned to Laurence.</p><p>“Woah, since when did you get a promotion Mr Fancy Pants Major. Oh and by the way your insignia badge is upside down.” she said as she put her shoes on. Laurence laughed, flipped his badge the right way around and leaned over to push Ivory onto the floor. She got back up laughing and checked the time.</p><p>“Right we have a few minutes to run through a song to make sure everything works and I have a song in mind.” she said.</p><p>“After you then.” Katy said and James quickly turned down the lights in the room so that the stage was highlighted. The three girls stood on the stage and each took a deep breath. It was already nerve wracking with only family and friends there so maybe it was a good idea to get a song out of the way and to get in the right mindset. </p><p> </p><p>Ivory stood in the middle with Lolly on her right and Katy on her left and they gave each other’s hand a squeeze then she nodded at Laurence who started the music. Taking another deep breath, Ivory started,</p><p><em>“That certain night, the night we met</em> <em>There was magic abroad in the air.”</em></p><p> </p><p>The Captain had seated himself at a table next to William and he almost gasped in surprise at the song she had chosen. <em> ‘A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square’ </em>had always been one of his and Havers’ favourite songs, they often used to play it on the old record player he had kept in his office. He looked across and it seemed like William had remembered this too as he mouthed the words in time to the music. This night couldn’t have been more perfect already. Or so he thought.</p><p> </p><p>The song finished and there was an applause from those in the room. </p><p>“I didn’t know you could sing like that.” Alison said.</p><p>“Yes, you have a beautiful voice.” Kitty said.</p><p>“Aww thanks Kitty.” Ivory said and immediately regretted.</p><p>“Who’s Kitty?” Lolly said, confused. Taking a risk, she explained.</p><p>“She’s a ghost and she lives in this house.” The two girls nodded slowly.</p><p>“Well it was kind of expected in a house that’s this old.” Katy said, “Are there any others.” </p><p> </p><p>“You have Kitty who is Georgian, Mary is Stuart, Robin is from the Stone Age, Humphrey is Tudor, the plague ghosts in the cellar with the ghost pigeon Steve, Thomas is Regency, Fanny is Edwardian, Pat is from the eighties-” Alison started.</p><p>“My dad Julian Fawcett who we talked about before and my grandad’s Captain.” Ivory finished. This was a lot of information to take in and so there was an awkward silence.</p><p>“Wait, so you’re telling me that you found out who your dad is and he’s here now?” Lolly asked.</p><p>“Yes and he’s sitting next to you.” Lolly jumped up and looked at the seat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ivory.” Came William’s voice. She spun around to see her grandad with a puzzled look on his face.</p><p>“Benjamin, I mean, my Captain he’s here?”</p><p>“Yes, that chair to your right isn’t empty grandad. He’s sitting there.” At the same time, the Captain put his hand on the table and ignored the sickly feeling that passed through him as Ivory guided William’s hand on top of his. William shivered.</p><p>“It’s cold.” he said slowly, “Is it him?” Ivory nodded and a tear rolled down his face as his lips formed themselves into a smile. Looking over, the Captain was sharing a similar expression, the corners of his moustache were twitching upwards.</p><p>“I don’t want you two to move. Stay there and enjoy it.” Ivory said jokingly. </p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the door and Mike got up to go and let the first few guests in.</p><p>“Group hug time.” Katy said and her, Lolly and Ivory all came together, they hugged for a few minutes and then straightened their clothes just in time for everyone to come in. One by one, the guests came in, all dressed in their old war uniforms and everytime someone new came in, the Captain said their names out loud. These weren’t just any old soldiers, this was his sub-unit, the soldiers that were stationed here at Button House during the War. He’d have to thank everyone alive for making this day happen after it had all finished.</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone had arrived Alison stood up at the front of the stage and spoke into the microphone.</p><p>“Well I would just like to thank everyone for managing to make it tonight and I must admit I’m just as excited to be here tonight as I hope you are. So with that I will now pass you over to the best trio of singers I know. Enjoy.” With this, she stepped down from the stage and the girls took their positions.</p><p>“Thank you to Alison for that introduction and with that we shall now sing our first song. It’s a timeless classic by our very own Vera Lynn and that song is <em> ‘The White Cliffs of Dover’ </em> , feel free to join in with the singing if you would like.” Katy said. The music started and they started to sing. The first half of the concert finished with a rendition of Gracie Fields’ <em> ‘Wish Me Luck as You Wave Me Goodbye’ </em>. </p><p> </p><p>The lights came back on and Alison and Mike went around the room, re-filling drinks. The girls came off the stage and made their way to the back of the room where William was sat with the Captain and the rest of the ghosts who had made themselves comfy on the pushed back sofas and window seats. </p><p>“What do you think so far?” Ivory asked them.</p><p>“It sound good.” Robin said and Mary agreed.</p><p>“Yes, it be a bit different from the musics we had in my village but it be good.” she said.</p><p>“And you Captain, don’t think I can’t see you singing along.” Ivory smiled.</p><p>“I can’t help it. Some of these songs got us mentally through the war and they bring back so many memories. Thank you for making all of this happen.” the Captain replied.</p><p> </p><p>It was time to go back on so they all had a quick drink and got back on stage.</p><p>“Well, welcome back. We hope you all enjoyed the first half as much as we did and now we shall start the second half with the song <em> ‘We’ll Meet Again’ </em>. After a few songs, Ivory began to speak. </p><p>“This next song is a sneaky dedication to my grandfather who all of you know. He’s over there and he’s Lieutenant William Havers and this song is dedicated to him, from me, because it was one of his favourite songs to play when I used to live with him as a little girl. It’s Arthur Askey’s <em> ‘Kiss Me Goodnight, Sergeant Major’ </em>.” William chuckled quietly and started to sing along.</p><p> </p><p>Another song passed after that one and they had come to their last piece. For the performers, this song had the most pressure bestowed upon it because of what they were about to do during it. Ivory spoke up again,</p><p>“Sadly we have come to our last piece for the evening and I would like to ask you to stand, if it is possible, to <em> ‘I Vow to Thee, My Country’ </em> because as one soldier to another, this song makes me proud to be who I am.” </p><p> </p><p>As the music started, each person one by one began to stand and as soon as the girls started to sing, a reel of images to both sides of them began to play. These images were the pictures of the current soldiers who were there at the concert and those who were once there, working in Button House and were now deceased. Men and women alike were taken aback at the images who showed the faces of their much younger selves and those of their friends. As each picture faded, another took its place until the final two came up. On the left of the stage showed Havers and to the right, showed the Captain, albeit both much younger than they were currently but it still made them both emotional. After these two pictures had faded towards the end of the song, the group picture of all the soldiers outside of Button House came up on the screen. It was only as this point did people such as Alison and Mike realise just how many people were stationed here during the war under the command of the Captain.</p><p> </p><p>The last note ended and there was a silence hanging in the air until an applause burst out. The girls came off the stage to take their congratulations and applaud, giving everyone who wanted one, a hug. </p><p>“We did it.” Katy said, gratefully taking a drink that Laurence offered her.</p><p>“Thank you so much James for doing the pictures for the last song.” Lolly said. William reached out to give Ivory a hug but she noticed that his and the Captain’s hands still laid on top of each other. She happily gave him a hug and it was at this point most people started to leave. Laurence had gone to the front door to say goodbye to everybody and wish everyone a safe journey home and not long after, Ivory had helped William to his room due to him also being tired. </p><p> </p><p>Once everyone had gone, Ivory let out a yawn she was holding in and proceeded to fall off the back of the sofa she was sitting on so only her legs could be seen which both hung over the back. James looked over,</p><p>“I don’t believe it, she’s actually asleep.” he laughed and then took a picture.</p><p>“What’s the photo for?” Mike asked.</p><p>“During our time at University we made a photo album full of pictures of Ivory asleep in either strange places or strange positions. I’ll send it to you one day.” Katy said.</p><p>“One of the strangest I think was a luggage rack on a train.” Laurence said then he leaned over and picked her up.</p><p>“I’ll take her up.” he said. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I think that was a success.” Alison said to Mike.</p><p>“Well if weddings don’t go as planned then we can open as a concert venue.” he replied and then they both thought about it.</p><p>“Actually, maybe let's stick to weddings. We both know what the majority of bands can be like.”</p><p>They all looked at the stage and agreed in unison that they would sort it out in the morning.</p><p>“On that note, I’m off to bed. Goodnight.” Katy said and one by one, they all followed alive and dead alike.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, I didn’t expect this chapter to be so long but I hope you’ve enjoyed it all the same and if you didn’t know or couldn’t guess by now, I plan and write my chapters between two weeks to a month before they get published because that gives me plenty of time to make any corrections and to plan it accordingly.</p><p>Due to this (and the fact I am an actual musician) I have put together a programme of songs for the concert and I only selected a few to be added into the story but if anyone would be interested then I’ll put the programme underneath so you can have your very own concert, all of these songs can be found on Youtube.</p><p>A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square - Vera Lynn - A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square 1940 - YouTube</p><p>Part 1 </p><p>The White Cliffs of Dover - Vera Lynn<br/>Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy - The Andrews Sisters<br/>Chattanooga Choo Choo - The Andrews Sisters<br/>In the Mood - Glenn Miller (With Jodie Prenger)<br/>There’ll Always Be an England - Vera Lynn<br/>Wish Me Luck as You Wish Me Goodbye - Gracie Fields</p><p>Part 2</p><p>We’ll Meet Again - Vera Lynn<br/>Don’t Sit Under the Apple Tree - The Andrews Sisters<br/>When the Lights Go on Again - Vera Lynn<br/>Kiss Me Goodnight Sergeant Major - Arthur Askey<br/>Washing on the Siegfried Line<br/>I Vow to Thee My Country</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alison, what are you doing for tomorrow?” Ivory asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, why, what’s tomorrow?” She asked. Ivory gave her a funny look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the 11th of November, Remembrance Day.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course it is. What are you thinking of doing for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was thinking of doing a little service here for the Captain and I can ask Laurence if he can come and play the Last Post. Even though I’m surprised you’re not sick of seeing him by now.” Ivory laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly, of course he can come, you should know by now that any of your friends are welcome here at any time. And I think that having it here is a really good idea. I doubt the last Lady Button would have done anything like that.” Alison said. Ivory quickly texted Laurence and waited for a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivory, may I ask what this Remembrance Day is for?” Fanny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can answer that for you.” Pat said, “Remembrance Day is used to remember all of the soldiers who fought and died in war, it originally started after the First World War but many people use it to remember people in all different wars who died fighting for our country.” Fanny nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds lovely.” Thomas said, and at that time, the Captain walked into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we all talking about?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just discussing what Remembrance Day is about.” Pat said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also don’t forget about the two minute silence that is held at 11 o’clock.” Julian added. This took everyone by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never struck me as the sort of person who would do the silence, no offence.” Ivory said looking over at him, to where he was playing chess with Robin again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do have a bit of decency left in me thank you very much.” he said, straightening his tie. Ivory just laughed and resumed her drawing in her notebook that she was adamant that no one could look at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re having a service here for it.” Alison told the Captain who gave a brief smile and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alison, I’m thinking of changing my hair colour, what do you think.” Ivory said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changing it to what?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My natural colour which will remain a secret unless I do it but still what do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to do it then go for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good because I’ve got an appointment at the hairdressers in an hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after, she got ready and set off on her motorbike and returned again a few hours later. Unusually, instead of taking her helmet off at the door she wore it into the house to hide her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” she asked everyone, who had settled in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on then.” Julian prompted. Ivory reached up and removed her helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GREY!?” Alison shouted in surprise. “You have grey hair.” Ivory couldn’t do anything else but laugh at the expression she got from around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes you look really mature.” Humphrey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Humphrey, you do know I went grey at 17 don’t you Alison? That’s why I started to dye my hair different colours.” Ivory said, taking a seat at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I never knew that, but you’ve kept it a good secret for the last 11 years.” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway I’m quite busy today. I need to iron my uniform for tomorrow and polish my shoes but I might risk fire-shining them as long as you don’t tell Laurence. He’d kill me if he found out, metaphorically that is.” she said as she grabbed some fruit out of the bowl and started eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day came and Laurence arrived around 10 o’clock with an instrument case in hand. He let himself into the house and quickly found Mike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Laurence, has Ivory told you that she’s dyed her hair back to grey which is apparently her natural colour.” Mike said, Laurence smiled, this should be fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Alison,” Laurence said following Mike to where everyone was sat, he nodded his head over to Ivory and said in a louder voice, “have you by any chance seen my Grandma? She’s quite short with grey hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that you know.” Ivory said, still on the floor with her back to him. Although this didn’t stop her from picking up the tin of polish that was next to her and throwing it at Laurence. It hit him straight in the nose before he could move out of it’s path or catch it. However, the hit caused his nose to start bleeding and she had to run over with a tissue for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How on earth you can throw that well I’ll never know.” he said whilst trying to stop the flow of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I think I just got used to throwing grenades.” she laughed in response, then looked down, “I have blood on my hand, let me go and wash it off and I’ll get you some coriander to help stop your bleed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later she was back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better be careful otherwise I might tell James that you’ve been attacking me.” Laurence joked and Ivory put on a quasi-hurt face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll just tell him you were bullying me. Who’s he more likely to believe?” she retorted. Laurence thought for a moment then gave up and let Ivory win. Julian looked fondly at Laurence, where he had not been there as a father it was obvious that she had not been alone. This was shown even more deeply during the concert during the previous week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right there’s time to drink my tea and then we should be ready to go outside.” Ivory said as she pulled her hat out of her hatbox on the table and put it on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost 11 o’clock and so everyone made their way outside to stand next to the fountain which was serving as the cenotaph for the day. Most of the household stood back but Laurence, Ivory and the Captain stood at the front in a perfect line. Ivory held a homemade poppy wreath in her hands which she would place leaning against the fountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lay this wreath today to honour those who have died, those who will die and those who have fought and are fighting for our freedom. I lay it in their names and yours too Captain.” Ivory said, looking at the Captain who stood to her right. The Captain then took over with the reading, after all, he had been to many of these when he was alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old: Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. At the going down of the sun and in the morning We will remember them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivory stepped forwards and placed the wreath against the fountain and saluted, turned sharply on her heel and came to stand back in line. Laurence placed the mouthpiece of the bugle against his lips and began to play the Last Post. When he had finished, there was a deafening silence and a penetratingly cold breeze that swept across the land. Soon after the two minutes were up, Laurence raised the bugle again and proceeded to play Reveille. Then all at once, in perfect synchronisation, all three soldiers saluted and before anyone knew it, the service had finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all came back into the house where it was warm, and Laurence took a deep breath to steady himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivory, I need to tell you something.” he said, this caught everyone’s attention and he knew he couldn’t back away from it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what is it?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being deployed tomorrow and this is the last day I’ll be at home for a while.” Ivory looked as though she had just been told the dog gets shot in the newest film and immediately wrapped her arms around his chest squeezing him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. I promise I’ll be back before you know it.” he said kissing the top of her head in a reassuring way before noticing a wet patch on his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you crying?” he asked and she hastily shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she be crying.” Mary said from next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, tell me what the matter is.” Laurence said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivory pulled away from him and looked up with red, puffy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to lose you.” she said simply, “We’ve already lost Mat and Simon, I don’t want to lose you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re not going to lose me alright. I won’t let it happen.” The ghosts thought it best to leave them alone and Alison and Mike also said goodbye and left the two friends alone to say their goodbyes. They then heard the front door open and close, a car engine turn on and leave the house and a pair of shoes clunking against the stairs as they ascended them. A few moments later, music could be faintly heard coming from Ivory’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she okay?” Robin asked. Alison nodded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be ok, it’s just the first time they haven’t been deployed together and well, there’s always that chance of him not coming back isn’t there.” Alison said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s strong, she’ll get through it. We just need to stick by her side.” the Captain said knowingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that evening, Alison took some food up to Ivory’s room which she left outside of her door after knocking but everyone else decided that the best thing for her was to have some time alone. The next they saw of her was in the morning when she was taking her daily walk with the Captain.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm genuinely curious about this so I'm going to ask. Who does everyone ship together (if you do), personally, I ship Robin with Mary and also Julian with the Captain. What's everyone's thoughts on this? (Also this is maybe a possible hint towards a part in the second fanfiction of this series which I am currently writing the first chapter for) 🙂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have already published this chapter as a oneshot on my page but I have included it here (with slight changes for continuity). If you have already read it then do not worry, for this week I am going to publish two chapters so there will be some new content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mike and Alison had gone out for the day for Mike’s birthday, so this led to everyone finding something to do to keep themselves occupied. Ivory was in the sitting room fiddling around with different wires when the Captain walked in, on his daily walk about the house and grounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that you’ve got there?” he asked. Ivory jumped,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is a games console. You connect it to the TV using these wires and then you get a game and put it in this slot here.” she said, pointing to a black box that sat on the table, “Then it comes up on the screen and you play it by pressing these buttons.” Ivory demonstrated by sliding a disc in and waiting for the image to come up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the screen came a logo and then the narration,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“War. War never changes.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caught the attention of the old army Captain who looked at Ivory questioningly. She patted the empty place on the sofa next to her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, sit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat but still looked slightly uncomfortable, feeling as though he didn’t belong there and that he should leave her alone to play her games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can relax, it’s only me.” she laughed, “You should know by now that I’m not going to force you to do anything.” This made him nod his head knowingly, loosen his shoulder and sit back a bit more but he still clutched his stick firmly in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched the introduction of the game and then when they came to the character creation section, Ivory had an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain, would you just look at me for a few moments?” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Am I not allowed to look or something?” he asked, confused. She didn’t reply but her eyes kept flickering between his face and the TV screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can look now, I tried my best.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain turned his head back to look at the screen and gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well sort of, it’s the best I could find for your hair, but apart from that, it’s you.” Ivory replied. He thanked her and they started the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all a bit fast at first, having to leave their in-game house and then having to get out of a strange looking vault, the Captain sat back flustered and Ivory laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it gets better. That part was only a tutorial so you understand the controls and such,” she smiled, “however, now we’re going to the city of Concord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had arrived at the city after collecting an Alsatian dog on the way, which Ivory had insisted on putting a bandana and goggles on to make it look ‘cute’. The Captain did secretly agree, it did make the dog look a bit cuter but he wasn’t going to admit that anytime soon. Ivory noticed that the more they played, the more relaxed the Captain seemed to become until he was sat with his legs stretched out and his stick was now resting on the coffee table in front of them, his smile getting bigger as he started to point where people were hiding and shooting from. With their joint military experience, they were quite a team with the Captain pointing and Ivory shooting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I almost forgot, you can’t play this game without music.” Ivory said with a smile as she remembered how he reacted to the music in the concert the previous month. She turned the in-game radio on and all of a sudden, music that the Captain recognised started playing. She reached over and turned the volume up loud, forgetting that they weren’t the only two people in the house. He laughed and took in the music whilst still keeping an eye on the game. All of a sudden,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What on Earth is that!?” the Captain cried, pointing at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I probably should have warned you. That there is a deathclaw, a mutated animal if you will but don’t worry, it’s not the strangest thing you’ll see, trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He calmed down and looked a bit embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, this game scares me too, especially the first time I played it,” Ivory laughed, trying to make his nervousness feel more normal. The Captain nodded and relaxed again, listening to the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me if I’m wrong,” he said, “but is this being sung by The Andrews Sisters?” Ivory nodded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is, along with Danny Kaye. It’s called Civilisation and I believe it came out in ‘47 so just after…” she trailed off but the Captain understood what she meant, just after his death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I remember rightly there are songs on here from the ‘30s to the 60s so you should know some of them I’m guessing.” As if cued, the next song came on and the Captain smiled, he remembered this one. Ivory noticed he was mumbling the lyrics under his breath so, with a smile, she leant over and joined in singing. He laughed and soon they both ended up singing at the top of their voices whilst still pointing and shooting on the game. She had never seen the Captain behave like this, but it was nice to see that there was a hidden personality underneath all the military layers much like herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song finished and they looked at each other with tears in their eyes from laughing so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ivory.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For letting me be myself, I can’t be like this around the others. I have to set an example that fits with the uniform, which is quite ironic actually because I was always reprimanding my soldiers for their horseplay. But now it’s just us two in here and I feel like I can trust you with anything, so here you go, here’s my deepest secret.” he began to stutter, “I’m...I’m…”. Ivory laid a hand on the sofa next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, you’re homosexual and I really couldn’t care less.” she said with a soft smile. He looked shocked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was obvious, you’re always commenting on other men and you always try to avoid any conversations about relationships, saying you have somewhere to be. Which I completely understand, trust me, I saw what my grandad went through with himself when he realised he was bisexual. Then I told him I was bi too, which seemed to help him a bit.” Ivory said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s bisexual?” the Captain asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It basically means to like both men and women.” she replied, he nodded in understanding, “Anyway, more people are accepting nowadays, Laurence and James are proof of that and besides, I have to look after my annoying and bossy big brother.” she laughed. Completely forgetting that they couldn’t touch he lunged at her to give her a hug and realised too late that he couldn’t and promptly fell through her, causing a shudder from both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, really, I wish I could give you a hug. We could always pretend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding her arms out, she got closer and he must have got the message because he did the same thing. Without passing through each other, they gave the other a hug of sorts. It looked strange but it was better than nothing. The Captain laughed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was strange. But in any case, we must not dawdle with this game, come on now.” he said, pointing to the screen with his stick that he was once again holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivory resumed it and the next song came on, the Captain smiled, he knew this song too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take the first line and I’ll take the other.” Ivory suggested and he agreed. Nearing the end of the song and after much singing and dancing, because they both gave up on being serious, a cough behind them was heard. Stopping suddenly and jumping apart, they turned to see the other ghosts and Alison staring at them. She and Mike had just got back and she had come to see what all the noise was about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yous has a lovely voice.” Mary said to the Captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he can dance too, who knew that?” Julian said, smirking. The Captain didn’t respond, instead he squeaked out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough, also most of us already knew you were gay. Like Ivory said, it was obvious from the start.” Alison piped in. He didn’t know what to say, too many thoughts were flying around in his head. Ivory helped him along and took the focus onto her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, well unless this is how we’re going to spend the evening, by staring at each other, I’ll go and get some extra chairs.” The Captain sat back down as Fanny walked off, saying she had better things to do than watch them play something with far too much violence. However, nothing was said towards his new-found sexuality, so it was true that she really was trying to change. Ivory came back and put the chairs out, letting whoever wanted to do so, sit down. They then continued to play, it did not go according to plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty kept screaming every time a shot was fired, so much so, that she left after ten minutes. Thomas was upset that people were being killed in the same way he was and he too left, with Kitty. Alison and Mike suddenly remembered that there was a job in the house that needed immediately doing so they left long after the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Pat, he agreed with Fanny that there was too much violence for his liking and he left too. Robin got bored and went off to play a game of chess, taking Humphrey’s head with him. Jemima had come to the door looking for someone to play with so Mary gladly excused herself and hurried out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all going well after this, Ivory, the Captain and Julian in the room playing the game, until.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Julian, you can not have graphic sex on this game, for the final time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the point of it then?” he cried before getting up and leaving, probably to assist Robin in his chess game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it looks like it’s just the two of us again.” Ivory chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, little sister, indeed it is.” the Captain replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to play their game and that was how Alison managed to find them in the morning, curled up snoring, half passing through each other due to moving about in their sleep. The controller was on the floor due to being dropped when Ivory had fallen asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re an odd family.” Alison thought to herself as she shut the door as quietly as she could, a smile lingering on her face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Snow was falling on the grounds of Button House whilst the living residents were trying to decide the best way to get a seven foot Christmas tree through the door and into its place in the living room. Mike was tackling the job of moving it whilst Ivory and Alison were sat on the stairs watching, as he didn’t want them to do the ‘strenuous work’. However, it was amusing to watch him struggle getting through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PIVOT!” The girls shouted and Mike flicked them the V’s much to the dismay of Fanny who witnessed it. When Ivory had decided that he had struggled for long enough she got up from her step, picked the tree up over her shoulder and carried it into the living room to stand it up beside the window, it towered over her. She turned around and laughed at Mike’s shocked face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? It wasn’t that heavy. Anyway, what are we putting on it?” Alison strode in with a cardboard box full of decorations. Rifling through it, Mike pulled out a lump of solidified cotton wool with a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” he asked. Alison answered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is...well...was Mr Marshmallow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivory took over speaking, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had to make decorations as a team project during school, so we made a snowman. Trust me, he used to look much better than that.” she laughed. Mike nodded his head in acknowledgement and carefully placed it back in the box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the tree almost fully decorated, the ghosts wandered into the room in small groups, talking to each other without arguing for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanny stopped and smiled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been many a year since Button House looked this nice at Christmas.” They all looked around the room with the newly decorated tree and boughs of holly and mistletoe hanging from the ceiling amongst other decorations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what the weather forecast is meant to be for the next week? Any chance of there being snow?” Mike asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I do hope so.” said Kitty to an oblivious Mike who couldn’t hear her. Alison pulled her phone out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s supposed to snow on the 19th through to the 24th so hopefully it should last until over Christmas day if it stays cold enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean we can build snowmen?” Ivory asked in a childish way causing Pat to laugh and remember that he used to make them with his scouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I suppose we can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Ivory clapped and cheered. Suddenly her phone started ringing which sent Robin off into a mad frenzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be a moment, it’s only Laurence’s mum, I usually go to their house this time of year.” She walked out of the room to the main stairs where it was quiet for a bit and then a strangled cry could be heard. Mike and Alison glanced at each other and then ran to where she was, shortly followed by the ghosts. Ivory was found curled up on the steps, head buried in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here you poor thing.” Mike said sitting down next to her and stroking her hair, “It’s okay, you’re not on your own now, we’re here.” They didn’t need Ivory to say anything as they all knew what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on now, leave the sweet girl alone.” Thomas said, ushering everyone out. Ivory looked up showing her face which had streams of tears running down it and bright red eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going for a walk and then to bed.” Ivory said as she stood up and grabbed her coat from next to the door. Before waiting for an answer, she had gone with Thomas behind her to which she had no problem, at least he would provide some company to distract her from her new thoughts of Laurence's passing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was cold outside and she was glad that she had brought her coat but there was a bitter chill creeping from inside out from the news that she had just received. There was a peaceful silence between the two and they both knew that they were being watched from the house without having to check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There comes a time when you have to choose between turning the page and closing the book.” She said sitting down and looking up at the stars, resting her weight on her arms. The regency poet looked confused and sat down next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever do you mean?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, that there is always a time where you have to choose between moving on and giving up. You can’t live by dwelling on the past. This is my way of trying to move on.” There was silence again until,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you follow me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas sighed, “I didn’t want you to be on your own. I care for you, as do we all. But I especially because you were the first person to completely understand me and not jeer at my work. Yes at first I believed that you showed affection for the Captain because of how much you have in common and I grew jealous but after time I grew to realise that that was not the case. Forgive me for saying this, but you’re the most difficult person to read and understand, that I have met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivory smiled and chuckled lightly as the cool breeze swept across the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a compliment. It’s one of the things that war and the army life can do to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it like? Being in the army.” he asked, Ivory thought for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To tell you the truth it was the scariest thing I’ve ever done but if I ever had the chance to do it all again, I would because it was also the most fun and rewarding thing I’ve ever done. Your roommates become your family and the military becomes your life.” her eyes switched from the sky to look at Thomas who was taking in every last word, “You never forget the horror of it all though, during a war, the memories still haunt me now. Never knowing if it’s your last day to live, never knowing if you’ll be able to see your family for one last time and yet you still go out there and fight. And that is why I’m difficult to read, and I suppose the Captain to some extent too, because that is what we’ve been trained to be like. We’ve been taught to not show emotions during certain times, to stay strong when others need us because the country and its people depend on it. Anyway, it’s getting cold so let’s go in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood up and walked back towards the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Thomas said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?” Ivory asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For telling me what you have just told me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, and thank you for coming out with me tonight.” They reached the door and Ivory held it open for Thomas to walk through, he thanked her and waited until it was locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you said you would go to bed now, goodnight Ivory.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Thomas.” she replied and walked up the stairs to bed but not before stopping to listen to Thomas telling the rest of the house she was safe and well. She smiled, he wasn’t always so frivolous after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Christmas Day and as the weather forecast had predicted, it was still snowy. Every inch of the house and grounds were covered in a light dusting and the lake had frozen solid - not that this had stopped Thomas trying to go and drown himself when he went off in a hissy fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivory and the Captain were the first ones awake as per usual and they were in the living room talking about tanks and military warfare. One by one the deceased inhabitants made their way into the room to join them and soon only Alison and Mike were to arrive. Ivory looked at her watch and said with a grin,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, it is now past 9 o’clock, let’s go and wake them up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Creeping up the stairs, with the ghosts, and along to the sleeping couple’s room, Ivory knocked on the door, once, twice and then in an annoying rhythm until it swung open to reveal Mike in his underwear, rubbing his eyes. Fanny screeched whilst others turned around embarrassed, however Ivory continued to look at him and talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dreadfully sorry because it seems I’ve woken you, however, if you don’t get up now I’m afraid your breakfast will go cold.” With this, she turned and walked back downstairs giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you do that?” Robin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always done it Robin, it becomes a bit of fun after the first few times but I’ve learnt to stop bursting into their room at least, especially after last time.” She answered with a grimace on her face from the past memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later the couple sauntered downstairs, fully dressed this time to find two steaming full English breakfasts on the table alongside two cups of coffee that Ivory had left for them. Once eaten, they met up with the rest of the household where Ivory was handing them a jumper each.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the rules, on Christmas Day you must wear a really bad jumper, I’ve already got mine on.” she said gesturing to her torso which bore an image of a reindeer with a light up nose. Alison sighed then put hers on, then laughed when she realised her and Mike were in matching Mr and Mrs Claus jumpers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right then, because we know you haven’t had a proper Christmas with us for a long time, do you want to start with the presents?” Mike asked her to which she nodded and sat down near the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First one I have here is for Humphrey.” Ivory said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you got us presents too?” Kitty asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course we did, we couldn’t leave you out.” she replied, “Anyway, this first one is for Humphrey because you never really have a proper place to sit when your body goes off walking so we got you a nice, new, very fluffy cushion for your head.” Pat lifted Humphrey onto it and the Tudor ghost seemed to enjoy it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, it’s certainly better than the floor which is where I normally am. Thank you.” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next, yes, here it is.” Alison produced a wooden box with a glass lid. “Kitty, this is yours. We know you cherish your collections so we found, in an antique shop, this box which is actually from the Georgian period and we thought you could display your ribbons or hairpins or something like that in it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, it’s so beautiful.” she squealed and giggled, the other ghosts looking fondly on at her childish antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Pat you’re next and it’s quite a big present so we couldn’t get it inside but if you come to the window you can see it.” Ivory said and walked to the window followed by Pat. She pointed out to where his old tree was and next to it a new sapling could be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your old one was destroyed and so me, Alison and Mike planted a new one next to it and hopefully it will grow to be just as big.” Pat had tears in his eyes as he looked between the tree and the living residents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he whispered, “I’d give you a hug if I could, this means so much to me.” They all went and sat back down, Pat still wiping his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mary, I’ve got yours right here.” Alison said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I be not deservings of a gift.” she said, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly, everyone here is getting something and everyone here deserves something. Now here you go.” Alison passed along a stack of beginner level books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t knows how to reads.” Mary said in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know, so we’re going to teach you.” Ivory said with a determined smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank yous, I would likes that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right Thomas, I don’t know how you don’t get really frustrated with being in the library most days surrounded by all the books so I’m giving you my Kindle which is a device that you can read from and I can set it on a timer so you don’t have to worry about turning pages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is most kind and yes, it was frustrating, I have often longenged to read some again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All you have to do is tell me what books you would like on it and I will put them on for you.” He nodded as she placed the Kindle next to him and moved onto the next person which happened to be the Captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, this was one of the harder ones to get.” she recalled as she fished out a small, polished wooden box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is mainly thanks to Ivory that we have these because me and Mike had absolutely no idea where to start but we managed to get your medals.” Alison said. The Captain gasped as he leant forward to look at the gleaming medals on display in the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I don’t really know what to say.” he mumbled, not taking his eyes off the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found these ones here in the attic but this one was issued to you after your death and no one had claimed it so we managed to get it.” Ivory said, passing the box forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin was next as Mike rummaged under the tree and passed something in a large box to Alison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know the moon means a lot to you so we bought you a telescope to bring it a little closer to home and when we’ve set it up, all you’ll have to do is look through it.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So see Moonah better?” Robin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s right.” Ivory said nodding to which Robin bore a huge grin and started accidentally making the lights flicker from his excitement, Mike looked at them with a worried face wondering if he should go and check the fuses before Alison reassured him about them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fanny, I hope you enjoy yours. After a lot of hard work we managed to find your Arabic Jewel.” Ivory began as Fanny gasped, then scolded herself because polite ladies do not gasp, “We figured it would be better if this stayed in the family and wasn’t resold or anything like that and we got a case for it too so it can go on display.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means so much to me, thank you.” Fanny said, not sure what to say for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alison! It’s your turn next,” Mike exclaimed, finally happy that he could see the person receiving the gift, “I got you a cookbook so you can learn to make something else other than lasagna and other various pasta dishes.” he joked and handed it  over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well this ties in with what I’ve got for you.” Alison also pulled out a book labeled ‘Home Repairs and DIY’ and passed it over with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s mainly so you stop destroying the house.” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this gives me the perfect opportunity to give you both your present off me.” Ivory said and passed them a bag. Alison opened the bag and laughed with the others when she pulled out a bottle of Pelaverga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, this is one of my favourites, you have to read it even though I’m slightly nervous about it.” Ivory said as she placed a frame containing a piece of paper in front of Julian. Everyone could see he was starting to tear up whilst reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is real isn’t it?” he asked and Ivory nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to have my mother’s last name for the rest of my life so I changed it. I used to be called Ivory Alexandra Octavia Havers but now I am Ivory Havers-Fawcett, your daughter with your name not hers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t quite grasp his words and then with tears in his eyes said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could hug you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, Dad, me too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivory, we got you something too.” Mike said breaking the silence and handing her a box. She opened it then squealed when she saw what it was, a brand new model tank to build.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you haven’t got that one and we know you love them.” Mike said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks guys, Captain what do you think about helping me with it?” she said, turning to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I mean, if you’re sure that is but I’m afraid I won’t be of much help.” he said, indicating the fact that he couldn’t touch anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok, you don’t need to help, you can just watch and talk if you want.” she said shrugging her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Ivory, I managed to get these for you because there was no one else to have them.” A small box similar to the Captain’s was put in her hands and when opened, her grandad’s medals were sat inside along with a few slips of paper. The first one she came across was a recipe and upon reading it she began to chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my grandma’s chocolate cake recipe.” Ivory said showing it to Alison, the Captain laughed too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t the one where she used potato in the mixture is it?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The very same, how do you know about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your grandfather used to receive it in the post sometimes and we would rehydrate it with a bit of water. It’s good isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not bad, I should make it one time, in fact I did, it was the cake that we had for your birthday Alison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? That was made with potato?” Alison said incredulously, Ivory nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivory then pulled out the other two letters from the case and scanned them over. They were both of the same genre of missing her grandad and wanting him to come home safe but from two completely different people with two different perspectives. The first one as expected was from her grandma however on the second, squeezed in at the bottom very small was ‘love from Benjamin’. Her breath hitched in her throat which brought attention to herself and everyone needed an explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found one of my grandma’s letters to my grandad and also another from another person.” she said, making sure the Captain could see the name on the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Martha already knew about us, she didn’t do anything or tell anyone though.” the Captain said eyes on the ground as the other ghost’s eyes widened in surprise along with Alison’s whilst Mike was staring absentmindedly around as he was oblivious to anything going on. The Captain continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your grandfather and I were very close, but due to the time it was we couldn’t tell anyone about it obviously. Your grandmother found out when she found our letters but she never turned us in or anything and instead accepted me into the family. It was all a bit strange but oh well.” he laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was all new information and secretly had hoped that he would carry on for a bit longer but didn’t push him too. She instead put it to one side, stood up and spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have probably all been wondering why I have spent so much time drawing in my notebook. Well to tell you the truth, I have been drawing pictures of each of you.” There was a mixture of shocked reactions, mostly off Fanny declaring that she didn’t have permission to do that. She continued speaking, “I figured you might have that reaction hence why I didn’t tell you. Anyway, I’ve been busy for the last few months putting all of those pictures together to create this.” Ivory pulled out a large rectangular object out from behind the tree and removing the cloth covering it she revealed a painting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That be us.” Mary said pointing at it. The painting showed Mike, Alison and Ivory standing outside Button House with all of the ghosts surrounding them including little Jemima and a few of the plague ghosts who had asked to be on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed Mary, it is, it’s all of us. One big happy, albeit dysfunctional, family.” Ivory said smiling looking at it. Mike seemed to be studying it intently, Alison laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This’ll be your first time seeing all the ghosts won’t it?” He nodded, not removing his eyes from the painting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alison pointed to each person and told him who they were, “This here is Kitty, she’s Georgian and who we have the sleepovers with, and this is Mary, she’s early Stuart who unfortunately was accused of being a witch, which is how she met her demise. Next here, is Thomas who originally was infatuated with me and wanted me to kill myself to be with him. Now I think he’s changed his mind and moved onto Ivory.” She whispered but clearly not quiet enough as Julian heard and piped up with,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it Thorne, not my daughter.” Which set Ivory off laughing. Mike however was thinking about what Alison had said previously,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on a minute, he wanted you to kill yourself to be with him and you’re fine with that?” Alison shrugged her shoulders and carried on with the names.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This here is Robin, he’s from the Stone Age and we help him to celebrate the moon when there is an eclipse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Moonah Ston.” Robin agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next is the Captain, he served in World War Two alongside Ivory’s grandfather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, what’s the chances of that happening?” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we have Pat, he used to be a scout leader here during the 80s and he’s very friendly and always up for a talk. Humphrey is next, he’s Tudor and this painting shows one of the very rare times where his head is in contact with his body actually. Fanny is next, she is my closest relative in terms of the ghosts and who thought I was a prostitute when we first arrived here, it was all a bit awkward. And finally, this is Julian, he’s a former MP who also happens to be Ivory’s dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really beautiful Ivory.” Kitty said from where she sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking of putting it above the fireplace in here, what do you think?” Ivory said and everyone nodded their heads and murmured their approvals so with the help of Mike and Alison they lifted it up and hung it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to say, it’s nice to put faces to names after this long.” Mike said looking up at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day was spent watching films or using new gifts in Thomas’ case and then eating Christmas dinner which had been cooked by Ivory because both Alison and Mike had refused to go near another raw bird after what had happened with the pheasant. It was nearing midnight when Ivory decided she was going to bed because she had to unfortunately be awake early the next day so she said her goodnights and headed off up the stairs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I must reveal, I have both sad and happy news. The sad news is that there is only one chapter left for this current fanfiction. However, the happy news, is that the second story in the series is already up and ready (or at least the first few chapters are) for publication the week after this one has ended.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little warning for those who want it - there is a death in this chapter but it has a happy ending.</p><p>On a lighter note, try and find the Horrible Histories reference in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Early the next morning Ivory woke up as usual but instead of going on her routine walk around the grounds with the Captain, she sat on the edge of the bed preparing herself for a difficult day. Getting dressed into her uniform and clipping her medals into place she grabbed her hat and made her way downstairs to surprisingly find everyone waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you in your uniform?” Mike asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Laurence’s funeral today.” Alison reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so that’s why you made me get up early today.” he realised, Alison nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I’d better get going if I want to make it in time.” Ivory said putting her hat and gloves on, holding back a tear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here you.” Mike said, opening his arms to welcome Ivory into a hug with him and Alison which she gladly accepted and started to sob over their shoulders to which they squeezed her tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I borrow the car? It’s just I can’t sit on my bike in a skirt.” Ivory asked, pulling back and straightening her uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sure, the keys are next to the front door.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’ll see you in a few hours.” With that she turned and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are we doing now that she’s gone?” Mike asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we still have a few rooms in the East Wing to sort out along with cleaning up the second kitchen so that’ll take up most of the day I think.” Alison replied, turning on the TV to occupy the ghosts for the time being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later shouting was heard outside of the house so Robin set off to find Alison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouty man outside!” he shouted as soon as he found her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Robin?” she asked banging her head on the cupboard as she jumped in fright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Err...angry man shouting...argh….outside come see.” he beckoned and so Alison and Mike followed him. The closer they got the more they could hear, words like “freaks” and “illness”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They opened the front door just as Ivory had come home and she was getting out of the car steadily so as to not startle the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” she mouthed to the couple who had been joined by the ghosts after they had heard all of the commotion, they just shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me.” Ivory called which caused the man to spin around and suddenly pull out a gun, they looked at each other and they recognised each other at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, if it isn’t little Ivory. Thought I might find you here.” the man said moving over to her and pulling her face to look at him as he towered over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Ivory asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To finish off what I failed to do and then I heard you were living with these freaks who, if I heard right, can see ghosts or something like that and well if they’re that mentally gone then why not put them out of their misery too?” Ivory widened her eyes at the last bit, he wanted to harm Mike and Alison too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t let you do that.” she said, standing her ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was afraid you’d say that so I think that I’ll keep you for just a little bit longer.” he said and went to hit her but she blocked him and tried to run but he caught up and pinned her arms behind her back. Now trapped she was running out of ideas so she tried the only thing that came to mind, starting by blinking rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What she be doing?” Mary asked and the others questioned this too until the Captain locked eyes with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good lord, she’s blinking morse code at us, what a marvellous idea. I’ll translate for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivory looked at the Captain and quickly began her message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-.. --- -. .----. - / .--. .- -. .. -.-. / .. / …. .- …- . / .- / .--. .-.. .- -.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so she says not to panic because she has a plan.” the Captain said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- .-. ..- … - / -- .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust her.” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, the attacker had loosened his grip on Ivory’s arms just enough to allow her to wriggle through, punch him square in the face and make a run towards the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“INSIDE NOW!” she shouted at Mike and Alison who took their chance and ran too, the ghosts however stuck to Ivory because they couldn’t be harmed and none of them wanted to leave her alone with the madman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Be that as it may, Ivory was simply a fraction of a second too slow of getting through the door and a shot rang out. Kitty screamed as Ivory fell through the doorway, eyes wide and lifeless, blood seeping from the back of her neck. Alison turned around at the sound and her knees buckled as she saw her best friend, Mike grabbed her to stop her from falling. It was as if time had stopped, everyone dead and alive started looking for some kind of sign to tell them that everything would be alright. There was nothing. The Captain saluted in honor of her and then felt a tap on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still here you know, in a roundabout sort of way.” Ivory said, her hand rubbing her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivory?” Alison asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s me, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” she laughed, “however maybe we should do something about my husband out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on a minute, ‘husband’?” Alison recoiled, “Since when were you married?” This was clearly a question that the ghosts had been wanting answered too so she sighed and looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine but we don’t have long so here’s the quick version. Mother, arranged marriage, tried to kill me before, I ran, got caught, ran again, joined the army, never technically got divorced so yeah he’s still my husband.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a lot of information to take in for everyone so whilst they were getting their heads around it, Mike had gone off to phone for the police, he also contemplated an ambulance too but then realised Alison had been talking to her and realised that it was probably too late already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s a good job I managed to get that painting finished for yesterday otherwise it would never have been completed.” Ivory laughed, glancing up at Alison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you alright with all this?” Alison said to Ivory who seemed not to be fazed at all by the fact that she had just been killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really okay with it all but I suppose there’s not much we can do about it.” Ivory said, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lady does not shrug!” Came Fanny’s shriek voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it seems we’re back to normal anyway and if I remember rightly, a lady does not shriek, especially not in public.” Ivory retaliated with a smile which seemed to silence the Edwardian ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The police were here at this point and Mike and Alison had gone outside to talk to them after they had arrested Ivory’s husband. Ivory looked around at the other ghosts,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I guess I’m one of you now. And it makes two of us in uniform, what are the chances of that happening.” she said, trying to break the silence because nobody really knew what to do. Alison came back in and looked down at Ivory’s body that the authorities were beginning to take away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike came back inside,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I guess she’s a ghost now,” he said looking up at the ceiling and raising his voice, “at least Alison can still see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike, she’s not floating in the air and she hasn’t gone deaf either so there is no need to shout.” Alison said, shaking her head at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry, but at least you’re still here.” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cold gust of wind came through the still open door making Alison shiver and Mike wrap his arm around her in an attempt to warm her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be freezing. Here, let me shut the door for you.” Ivory said and before anyone could stop her she walked over to the door and closed it firmly, then froze where she stood. She had just shut the door but she was a ghost and ghosts couldn’t touch things let alone close doors. The others gasped at her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not possible you’re a ghost.” Kitty stated. Then Julian piped up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I can move things slightly so it’s not completely impossible and well you are my daughter so maybe it runs in the family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try it again.” Robin said and Ivory agreed and proceeded to reach out for the door handle again. The first and second attempts caused her hand to go through it but by the third she was able to grasp it and open the door again, hastily shutting it again she turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you do it that time?” Pat asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I think if I don’t concentrate and think about doing it then I pass through but if I have the thought of doing it then I can, but it’s very tiring.” Ivory said panting slightly as she tried to regain the energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what’s not tiring though.” Julian said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ivory asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giving your dad a hug for your present yesterday.” he said as he opened his arms. She jumped up from her spot on the floor and lunged at him pulling him into a tight hug, a few minutes later she pulled back with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had a hug from a parent before.” she muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear to which Julian pulled her in closer and tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have as many hugs as you want, just don’t tell the others I’m going soft.” he whispered back to which she giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled away at Alison’s cough,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on you, I think we all need a good sit down after all this.” she said walking into the living room followed by a trail of ghosts and Mike. Up ahead Julian and Robin were squabbling about chess, Thomas was reciting a new poem, Pat and the Captain were deep in conversation about something, Humphrey was nowhere to be seen, as per usual and Mary was trying her best to start a conversation with Fanny but there was no hope for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty ran up to the side of Ivory,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could we have a sleepover tonight?” she asked in her innocent child-like voice. Ivory laughed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’d love to.” Kitty squealed in delight and then too went into the living room where she sat down next to Mary and started talking to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivory smiled, life it seemed was back to normal.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that concludes 'The New Girl'. For those of you who have stuck with it, all the way from the beginning, or have joined part way through and for those who will hopefully read it in the future, I just want to say thank you for all of your comments and kudos. And for those wanting to know, the second story in this series will be starting this time next week on Friday 🙂.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>